Il Guardiano della Luna
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Lo que Tsuna y los demás estaban viendo no se lo habrían imaginado ni en el más loco de sus sueños. Kyoya Hibari estaba besando a un adulto desconocido, probablemente el nuevo profesor de música, y parecía estarlo disfrutando inmensamente.
1. Este no es mi Hibari

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**1.- ¡Este no es mi Hibari!**

Era una mañana tranquila en Namimori y Tsuna había tenido un día bastante normal, comparado con la locura en que se había convertido su vida desde que descubrió que había sido elegido para ser el _Decimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola_ (1); lo único se había salido de la rutina era la carta que había recibido Reborn la noche antes y que se había negado a compartir el contenido de la misma.

En resumen, un día perfecto para Tsuna y el resto, o al menos eso creía cuando él y Gokudera estaban cumpliendo un encargo para su tutora que les llevaría cerca de las aulas de música y dibujo.

Los dos iban hablando tranquilamente, recordando la increíble aventura de la que habían regresado apenas hacia dos días y que había transcurrido diez años en el futuro (2). Gokudera trataba de explicarle a su "jefe" (de nuevo) como había descubierto en qué consistía el Sistema C.A.I. que su contraparte había desarrollado, cuando el ruido de algo romperse hizo que se preocupasen y corriesen en busca del origen del estruendo.

Frente al aula de música se había congregado una pequeña multitud, que parecía perpleja ante lo que sea que hubiera pasado en dicha aula. Entre todos los alumnos allí presentes, ambos pudieron distinguir perfectamente a Ryohei. El Guardián del Sol era el que parecía más sorprendido de todos.

- ¡Ey, cabeza de césped! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?- preguntó Gokudera con su habitual tono, sacando de su ensimismamiento a todos los presentes.

- ¡Sawada, cabeza de pulpo!- saludó Ryohei, tan energético como siempre- ¡Ha ocurrido algo EXTREMADAMENTE increíble! Hibari…

Ante la mención del presidente del Comité Disciplinario, todos los compañeros del joven boxeador se estremecieron y echaron a correr como si les persiguiese el diablo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez el bastardo?

Como única respuesta Sasagawa señaló el interior del aula, donde se suponía que su clase debía de estar en ese momento.

El aula estaba más o menos intacta, pero lo que les llamó la atención fueron las dos personas que estaban dentro. Una de ellas les era completamente familiar, aunque estaba en una posición que no se habrían imaginado ni en el más loco de sus sueños.

Kyoya Hibari estaba besando a un adulto desconocido, probablemente el nuevo profesor de música, y parecía estarlo disfrutando inmensamente.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar ante la bizarra escena, el profesor empujó al joven que parecía querer devorarlo vivo y se frotó la boca con una de sus manos. Manchas de sangre quedaron ensuciando sus labios y el dorso de esa mano.

Ahora que el hombre se había quitado a Hibari de encima, Tsuna y Hayato podían observarle de pies a cabeza; frente a ellos se encontraba atractivo un hombre de unos 35 años, cabello negro azabache que pasaba de sus hombros (3) y lo que parecía ser un par de afilados ojos violeta medio ocultos tras elegantes lentes de montura negra.

El profesor iba vestido con lo que antes era una inmaculada camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y que ahora estaba manchada de sangre en la zona del cuello. La camisa también parecía haber sido abierta de forma brusca, pues le faltaban los tres primeros botones y dejaba al descubierto el origen de tanta sangre: un terrible mordisco justo donde se unían cuello y hombro. Todo lo demás en su atuendo seguía bastante impecable y libre de sangre; lo único que no parecía formar parte de la imagen de "profesor" que daba el hombre era el pequeño cascabel dorado atado a su muñeca con una cinta roja, pues era un adorno claramente femenino.

- Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido, me aseguraré de que no quede nada de ti para enterrarte- la voz del nuevo sensei tenía una tonalidad atrayente, a pesar de lo frías que eran sus palabras y las promesas de dolor reflejadas en sus ojos.

Hibari se limitó a reír entre dientes (4), lo que asustó a sus compañeros, ante la amenaza del moreno.

- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, sensei- los miembros de la _famiglia_ estaban empezando a pensar que algo raro pasaba con el Guardián de la Nube, pues sus acciones eran más extrañas de lo normal.

El profesor sólo le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia antes de prestar atención al resto de alumnos presentes.

- Creo que tenéis mejores cosas que hacer que imitar a un par de besugos (5)- y con semejante indirecta dejó a los cuatro estudiantes allí parados.

El primero en reaccionar fue el prefecto, quien tras recoger sus armas se dirigió con expresión inescrutable hacia su "jefe". Tsuna, como era de esperar, se puso nervioso ante la cercanía del moreno, e incluso se hubiera escondido detrás de Gokudera si Hibari no le hubiese cortado el paso con uno de sus tonfa.

- Pase lo que pase, herbívoro, no os quiero cerca de mi presa- la forma en que el ojigris se lamió la sangre que había quedado en sus labios con una expresión que rayaba en obscena (6), causó que los otros tres enrojecieran hasta las orejas- ese depredador (7) no se me escapará otra vez, aun si tengo que esposarlo a mi cama- murmuró para sí mismo, aunque Tsuna pudo oírlo por estar tan cerca del más fuerte de sus guardianes.

Ante tales palabras, y más siendo Hibari quien las había dicho, el futuro Vongola Décimo se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre y la vergüenza ante las imágenes que habían llenado, con una sola frase, su (no tan) inocente mente (8).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

1.- Todo lo que esté en cursiva y sin comillas significa que es otro idioma, en este caso Italiano. Lo siento si me equivoco al escribir, pero como estoy usando un traductor no se puede pedir mucho; y como el italiano y el español se parecen mucho, sólo pondré el significado de frases o palabras completamente diferentes del español.

2.- Esto está situado dos días después de lo ocurrido diez años en el futuro contra Byakuran, pero antes de la ceremonia de sucesión y la aparición de Enma y los demás.

3.- Imaginad el pelo de Riku en KH2 pero en negro.

4.- Si, se que Kyoya no se comporta así en la historia original (de ahí el título del capítulo XD), pero esto sólo va a pasar con el sensei y otro personaje. Con el resto será el Hibari de siempre.

5.- Tsuna = atún → besugo. ¿Lo pilláis? Lo sé, muy malo, pero no pude evitarlo XP.

6.- Creedme, en este fic Hibari hará cosas como estas bastante seguido para captar la atención de cierto sensei… *¬*.

7.- Si con las pistas que os he dado no sabéis quien es el profesor (¡no es OC!), creo que no lo he hecho lo bastante bien .

8.- Estoy decidida a que para el final de este fic Tsuna sea completamente corrompido, en el buen sentido ;), por el resto de personajes. Especialmente por los miembros de _Varia_, a los que voy a meter de una forma u otra; es que esto no sería lo mismo sin ellos.

Sé que aun tengo historias pendientes, pero me he quedado atascada en varias de ellas así que las dejo paradas hasta que me regrese la inspiración.

Aunque ya casi tengo varios capítulos de "Vampire Kingdom" terminados, no los subiré hasta que termine "Sangre y balas", un one-shot que tengo al que sólo le falta el lemon (¡mi primero!) y el "gran final", y que es otro crossover sólo que esta vez entre Devil May Cry y Vampire Knight.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	2. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? **

Esa misma tarde, Tsuna invitó a sus Guardianes del Sol, la Tormenta y la Lluvia a su casa para que todos pudiesen discutir lo que había ocurrido esa mañana entre Hibari y el nuevo profesor; a ver si podían encontrarle sentido al extraño comportamiento del Guardián de la Nube.

- _"Puede que Reborn sepa algo"_- al joven Vongola no le extrañaría nada que su tutor ya lo supiese, pero con lo raro que había estado desde que recibió la misteriosa carta lo dudaba. Ni siquiera había aparecido por la escuela en uno de sus extravagantes disfraces (1).

Al llegar a la residencia de los Sawada la encontraron totalmente silenciosa (un milagro en opinión de Tsuna); una nota de Nana diciendo que ella y Bianchi se habían llevado a los niños de compras fue la respuesta al silencio, así que aprovecharon para hablar sin miedo a ser interrumpidos.

Una vez instalados en la habitación de Tsuna, todos se giraron hacia Ryohei en busca de una explicación. El mayor de los hermanos Sasagawa era el único que había estado allí cuando empezó la bizarra escena, y aunque normalmente el Guardián del Sol sólo tenía cabeza para el boxeo y para cuidar de Kyoko (2), lo ocurrido había sido tan fuera de lo común que le fue imposible olvidarlo.

De todos los presentes Yamamoto era el único que no sabía por qué se habían reunido con tanta urgencia, luego era el que más curiosidad tenía en saber de qué iba la cosa, además de que él también tenía algo interesante que contar (3).

- ¡Vamos, cabeza de césped!- se impacientó Gokudera- ¡empieza a hablar de de una maldita vez!

- ¡Es que lo ocurrido fue tan extraño que todavía estoy EXTREMADAMENTE alucinado!

- Venga, senpai, seguro que no es para tanto- trató de calmarle el Guardián de la Lluvia para que pudiese empezar a contar que había pasado esa mañana.

- ¡Todo empezó en la clase antes del descanso para comer, cuando (4)…

**Flash back.**

Cuando el director presentó al nuevo profesor de música, Kiryuu-sensei, todas las chicas de la clase de Ryohei se habían vuelto locas ante lo atractivo que era el moreno y, una vez el director se fue, no paraban de gritar como fans rabiosas, haciendo preguntas sobre la vida personal del hombre (5).

Todo el griterío duró hasta que el profesor pareció hartarse de tanta molestia y con un par de gritos y una mirada que hubiera helado el mismo infierno, logró asustar a las chicas lo suficiente para que callasen (6).

Aunque por lo visto, no las había hecho callar lo bastante rápido, ya que Hibari había aparecido, con sus tonfa desplegados y de mal humor, a ver por qué demonios estaban armando tanto alboroto en su escuela.

Si Kiryuu-sensei no les hubiera silenciado antes, la mera presencia del prefecto bastaba para que todos los alumnos prefiriesen callar antes de ser "mordidos hasta la muerte".

- Herbívoros, ¿quién estaba armando tanto jaleo?- preguntó Hibari con ese tono que tantos en Namimori rezaban para que no estuviera dirigido a ellos.

Como era de esperar, todos estaban demasiado acobardados para hablar, lo que estaba poniendo al Guardián de la Nube de peor humor.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para interrumpir una clase que ya me había encargado yo de hacer callar?- la atrayente voz del profesor dejaba notar lo irritado que estaba por no poder comenzar con su lección, pues parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para interrumpirle.

El prefecto parecía sorprendido de ser interrumpido, pues incluso los profesores del instituto le dejaban hacer lo que le daba la gana.

- Kyoya Hibari- fue la única respuesta que le dedicó al mayor, como si su nombre lo explicase todo, y normalmente así era.

- Ah, sí. El presidente del Comité Disciplinario del que todos en esta escuela parecen estar asustados- murmuró el único adulto presente con diversión aparente en sus palabras- el problema ya está solucionado, así que no es necesario que estés aquí, Sr. Prefecto Gruñón (7).

Las palabras del profesor parecieron ser el detonante, pues Hibari llevaba toda la mañana buscando a alguien con quien desfogarse y parecía que el nuevo miembro de la facultad sería su primera víctima ese día.

A una velocidad que sólo Ryohei parecía haber sido capaz de seguir, la Nube de Vongola se abalanzó sobre su presa con sus inseparables tonfa listos para el ataque, esperando oír el satisfactorio sonido del metal conectando con el rostro del otro moreno, mas nada de eso ocurrió.

Para asombro de toda la clase, Guardianes incluidos, el sensei había parado el golpe sin esfuerzo alguno y con su mano desnuda. Esto no amedrentó al más joven, que usó su otro brazo sólo para ser detenido de nuevo por el de ojos violetas. En un movimiento demasiado veloz incluso para ambos miembros de la mafia, Hibari se encontró en el suelo, desarmado y viendo como el profesor evaluaba sus queridas armas como si fuera un experto.

- Impresionante, hacía tiempo que no veía unos como estos- silbó con aprecio al encontrar el mecanismo que activaba las afiladas púas que hacían el par de armas aun más letal- no desde que Natsuki decidió que prefería la vida como ama de casa a la de la Asociación- Kiryuu-sensei parecía haber olvidado donde estaba, pues lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido para sus alumnos.

Pero algo en sus palabras sí que había llamado la atención de Hibari, haciendo que se pusiese aun más alerta de lo que ya estaba frente a un enemigo que había sido capaz de desarmarle sin esfuerzo aparente.

Ideando un rápido plan para recuperar sus tonfa y acabar con su enemigo, Kyoya atacó de nuevo, y una vez más fue detenido por el profesor, quien le lanzó contra la pizarra con una patada al estómago.

Lo único que el joven había conseguido era poner de mal humor al profesor. Kiryuu se giró hacia el resto de la clase para dar una sola orden.

- Fuera- no bastó más para que le obedeciesen; alguien capaz de ganar al prefecto era, en sus mentes, una persona digna de temer.

El único que dudó en obedecer fue el otro Guardián presente. Ryohei no quería abandonar a uno de los miembros de su _famiglia_ (8), pero conocía a Hibari lo suficiente para saber que este era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda; así que decidió quedarse cerca, por si fuera necesario.

La Nube (9) estaba a punto de atacar otra vez, cuando apareció quien menos se esperaba: Hibird, que solía mantenerse apartado mientras él peleaba, había entrado por una de las ventanas y estaba revoloteando alrededor del adulto, como si estuviera analizándolo. Cuando pareció estar satisfecho con lo que fuera que hubiese descubierto, se posó sobre la cabeza del aturdido profesor y comenzó a piar contento.

- ¡Zero! ¡Zero!- la pequeña bola de plumas amarillas no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez mientras se acomodaba entre las oscuras hebras.

Sólo dos personas se dieron cuenta de que la palabra que la pequeña ave no dejaba de piar era un nombre y no un número; el primero fue el profesor, pues el animalito le estaba llamando por su nombre como si se conociesen de antes (10), y el otro fue el propio dueño del pajarito, ya que él mismo le había ordenado que hiciese eso en cuanto encontrase a "Zero".

Hibari sonrió de forma salvaje ante el descubrimiento de que su enemigo fuese la persona que más deseaba encontrar, asustando hasta al Guardián del Sol, ya que todo en el joven de ojos azules gritaba peligro, e incluso sus colmillos parecían más afilados.

- Parece que me voy a quedar con las ganas de morderte hasta la muerte- el prefecto parecía no estar molesto, a pesar de lo que insinuaban sus palabras.

Por alguna razón que nadie entendió, el rostro del recién nombrado Zero se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio debido a las palabras de su oponente.

- Como si fuese a dejarme matar por un mocoso como tu- dejando los tonfa sobre una de las mesas, Kiryuu-sensei decidió que ya era hora de terminar con tanta tontería- será mejor que te marches, ya has interrumpido bastante mi clase.

Todos los que estaban fuera del aula comenzaron a temblar, pues la reacción que esas palabras habían causado en Hibari era casi demoníaca. La furia de ser tratado como a un niño le dio el impulso necesario al "terror de Namimori" (11) para tomar por sorpresa a al otro moreno.

Con una velocidad que Ryohei sólo le había visto usar contra Byakuran y sus seis Coronas Fúnebres (12), Kyoya tomó a Zero del cuello de su camisa, la cual perdió varios botones debido a la fuerza bruta usada, y en un movimiento inesperado hincó los dientes en el pálido cuello del mayor.

El caos resultante fue algo pocas veces visto antes en el instituto (y eso teniendo en cuenta que la Batalla por los Anillos Vongola se realizó allí), y cuyo origen fueron los gritos de las chicas al ver las primeras gotas de sangre brotar de la herida causada por el prefecto.

Los chicos hicieron todo lo posible para calmarlas por miedo a una posible represalia por parte del Comité Disciplinario; mientras lo hacían, trataban de no perder detalle de lo que transcurría dentro del aula.

Un gruñido casi animal hizo que todos dejasen lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al profesor de música, que resultó ser el origen del sonido, y lo que vieron les asustó tanto o más que el propio Hibari cuando se enfadaba.

El rostro del profesor se había vuelto una máscara sin expresión alguna y un aura terrorífica le rodeaba casi de forma tangible. Para todos los que le observaban, era como si un Dios de la Muerte se hubiese aparecido ante ellos (13).

En menos de un parpadeo, Kiryuu-sensei le había dado semejante puñetazo a su atacante que este terminó golpeando de nuevo la pizarra, aunque esta vez con fuerza suficiente para agrietarla.

- Maldita sanguijuela- el profesor se había tenido que morder el labio inferior para evitar lanzarse contra su alumno con toda intención de causar daño; mas esto probó ser una mala idea, porque terminó causando que sangrara.

En pocos segundos el de ojos violetas volvió a encontrarse con los brazos llenos de su alumno, que esta vez se había enganchado a sus labios con una pasión desmedida y lo que parecía ser el deseo de comérselo vivo.

Lo que solamente el profesor y Ryohei pudieron ver antes del forzado beso, pues el joven moreno se movió con velocidad inhumana, fueron las pupilas dilatadas resaltando sobre unos ojos más rojos que la sangre que manchaba el cuello del mayor (14).

La clase entera, profesor incluido, había quedado petrificada, y no fue hasta que oyeron la voz de Gokudera que reaccionaron (15).

**Fin del flash back.**

Un silencio incomodo se sumió sobre ellos nada más Ryohei terminó de contar lo que había pasado esa mañana. Ninguno sabía que decir, ya que todo les parecía demasiado extraño hasta para ellos.

- ¿Estás seguro que ese era Hibari?- nada más decir esas palabras, los otros se quedaron mirando a Yamamoto como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¡Tu, idiota del béisbol! ¿¡Acaso crees que hay mucha gente que va por ahí amenazando a todo el que se encuentra con un par de tonfa y con un una bola de plumas capaz de cantar el himno de nuestra escuela!?- se notaba que Hayato estaba de mal humor, y más aún porque era el Guardián de la Nube de quien hablaban.

- No te enfades, Gokudera. Creo que Yamamoto podría tener razón- le interrumpió Tsuna antes de que empezase a lanzar dinamita a diestra y siniestra- recordad que eso ya nos ha pasado antes. También está la posibilidad de que Hibari esté siendo poseído (16).

Esto les hizo parar a pensar qué otras cosas les habían pasado desde la llegada de Reborn a Namimori. Cualquier cosa era posible, y más aun si la mafia estaba metida en el asunto.

- Esto me lo esperaba de Dame-Tsuna, _ma non altri_. Mira que creer que un miembro _della famiglia è__un impostore_, cuando hay cosas _più__urgenti_ de las que _preoccuparsi_ (17).

La nueva, pero conocida voz, les tomó por sorpresa y se giraron rápidamente en busca de quien había hablado. No tardaron mucho en encontrarle.

- _Ciaossu_.

- ¡Reborn!- Tsuna no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su tutor- ¿qué puede ser más importante que el que Hibari pueda estar en peligro?

La pregunta le ganó una patada en el estómago, cortesía del Arcobaleno del Sol.

- Dame-Tsuna, deberías haberte dado cuenta de que Hibari era _quello vero_, y sería mejor que te tomaras en serio _le sue__parole_- el asesino con forma de bebé le regañó, mientras limpiaba su colección de armas de fuego- _dopo__tutto_, él es quien tiene los _istinti_ más desarrollados de todos tus Guardianes; tanto, que juraría que _a volte__sono più elevati_ a tu Hiperintuición.

- ¿Te refieres a que no nos acerquemos a su "presa"?- le preguntaba su alumno cuando se dio cuenta de algo- ¿¡Reborn, has estado aquí todo el tiempo!?

- _M__a__naturalmente_- respondió como si nada el Hitman. Parecía que iba a decir algo más cuando oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse y el alboroto que indicaba que Nana y el resto estaban en casa.

Reborn se levantó, y antes de que los cuatro adolescentes se diesen cuenta ya había desaparecido por la puerta; lo último que pudieron oír antes de que ésta se cerrase, fue a la madre de Tsuna preguntarle al portador del Pacificador Amarillo si había dormido bien.

Tardaron un poco en recuperarse de la rápida visita de Reborn, y cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que el prefecto no era el único que se había estado comportando de forma inusual.

- Creo… creo que se a lo que se refería el niño- Takeshi parecía algo incomodo, y demasiado serio para que los otros tres se lo tomasen como una de sus bromas- Hibari… cuando estaba amenazando a Tsuna no llamó "herbívoro" a sensei. Él dijo: "ese depredador". Hibari considera a Kiryuu-sensei como a alguien que está por encima de un "carnívoro": un depredador (18).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Un aviso para quienes lean una de mis historias por primera vez: soy propensa a hacer muchos comentarios y autocríticas sobre lo que escribo, así que para no cortar el hilo de la historia los pongo todos al final. No siempre son cosas relevantes para la trama, así que no pasa nada si no queréis leerlos; pero si os apetece reíros un rato, os invito a que leáis las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza \(*o*)/.

1.- ¿Es cosa mía o Tsuna parece ser el único que se da cuenta de que en realidad es Reborn quien hace todas esas apariciones raras?

2.- Me resulta muy gracioso como Ryohei parece olvidarse siempre, o no entender las cosas importantes y aun así terminar haciendo lo que le habían pedido que hiciese…

3.- Acordaos de esto para el próximo capítulo porque será importante.

4.- Al principio iba a escribir la escena desde su punto de vista, pero de sólo imaginármelo me entraba dolor de cabeza; así que lo he puesto como el resto del capítulo.

5.- Imaginad a las chicas de la Clase Diurna y ahí tenéis un ejemplo de lo que pasa aquí.

6.- No creo que sea necesario deciros donde tenéis que buscar, ¿verdad? XD

7.- Creo que aquí se ha parecido bastante a Kaname ^^U

8.- Lo olvidé en el capítulo anterior, pero cuando escribo esto me refiero los miembros de la mafia y no a la familia en el sentido tradicional de la palabra.

9.- Habrá algunas veces que me referiré a ellos por el elemento que representan; por si acaso alguien pensaba que una nube bajó del cielo para atacar al profesor _ _U (mi hermana, por ejemplo).

10.- Premio para quien lo adivine.

11.- Vamos, no me digáis que esto no es verdad. La mayoría de los personajes parecen más asustados de Hibari que del enemigo de turno. Tsuna el primero XP

12.- Creo que así es como se traduce (esa parte la leí en inglés), pero corregidme si me equivoco.

13.- Creo que Zero aparece así varias veces cuando toca cambio de turno, y me apetecía que saliese así en alguna escena :3

14.- Creo que he dejado bastantes pistas sobre una parte importante de la historia; ¿a ver cuántos de vosotros la descubrís?

15.- No me apetecía volver a poner la escena donde Tsuna y Gokudera ven lo que está pasando, pero por el bien de Yamamoto suponed que también se lo cuentan.

16.- Tsuna se refiere al falso Vongola IX y a la pelea contra Mukuro.

17.- Me gusta la versión española del manga donde Reborn va alternando idiomas, así que he decidido hacer lo mismo. Lo siento por quien lo encuentre molesto, pero a mí me parece muy gracioso.

18.- Se que en realidad "carnívoro" y "depredador" son sinónimos, pero en este caso imaginad "carnívoro: se alimenta de herbívoros" y "depredador: se alimenta de todo ser vivo", y tendréis a que se refiere mi Hibari.

¡Enhorabuena para quienes interpretaron bien las pistas del capítulo anterior y adivinaron que el sensei era Zero disfrazado! Como podéis ver la pareja principal es un Zero/Hibari, aunque tengo intención de añadir a alguien más para que se convierta en un trío, pero no me decido a qué otro personaje de KHR meter. Así que he decidido que vosotros votéis a quien más os guste de mi lista de candidatos y podéis votar hasta a 3 de ellos por comentario:

- Byakuran

- Colonnello adulto

- Daemon Spade

- Dino

- Fon adulto

- Mukuro

- Reborn adulto

- Squalo

- Xanxus

- Yamamoto

Por otra parte, si acabo el "Sangre y balas" esta semana, os prometo por lo menos un capítulo nuevo de "Vampire Kingdom" para el domingo 20.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	3. ¡Takeshi es un mirón!

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo. No sé si lo que hay en este capítulo llega a **lime**, así que por si acaso lo dejo en **citrus**.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**3.- ¡Takeshi es un mirón!**

- _"Hibari considera a Kiryuu-sensei como a alguien que está por encima de un 'carnívoro':"_- las palabras de Yamamoto la tarde anterior aun rondaban por la mente de Tsuna- _"un depredador."_

El castaño no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de que alguien podía ser considerado peligroso por Hibari, quien incluso trataba a Byakuran y los suyos como "herbívoros". El concepto era demasiado surrealista para él, pero Reborn le había dicho que confiase en los instintos del prefecto, y eso trataba de hacer.

Aunque, y a pesar de querer creer en las palabras de su tutor, su Hiperintuición le decía que el Hitman sabía más de lo que daba a entender, y hasta ahora su "sexto sentido" no le había fallado nunca.

Su Hiperintuición también le aseguraba que no tenían nada que temer del nuevo sensei, pero que eso no quitaba que fuese muy peligroso, y eso era lo que le tenía nervioso.

Hasta ahora, todo el que había sido catalogado como "peligroso" también entraba dentro de la categoría "enemigo". Tsuna no entendía como podía ser una cosa sin ser la otra (1), y su pobre cabeza explotaría pronto si no dejaba de rumiar el tema una y otra vez.

Tratando de buscar algo con que distraerse, recordó que Yamamoto les había pedido que se reuniesen con él durante la hora de la comida, pues ayer habían sido interrumpidos por Lambo (2) y no habían podido terminar de hablar.

Sólo unos pocos segundos más y… ah, ahí estaba la campana. Recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente, fue en busca de Gokudera y Yamamoto antes de que empezaran una de sus acostumbradas peleas. Por suerte llegó a tiempo, y los tres juntos se dirigieron al tejado, donde Ryohei se reuniría con ellos.

Cuando llegaron lo encontraron vacío, y sin rastro de Hibari por ninguna parte. Era mejor que estuviesen una temporada sin verle, o seguro que acababan en el hospital… otra vez.

- Yamamoto, ¿qué era eso que querías contarnos ayer?- Tsuna estaba realmente interesado en el tema, pues era eso o la imposible tarea de descifrar cómo funcionaba la mente de su Guardián de la Nube.

- Preferiría esperar a senpai. Lo siento, Tsuna, pero no creo que valga la pena tener que contarlo dos veces- fue la corta respuesta del espadachín.

En realidad no era que le molestase repetir varias veces su historia, sino la reacción de su cuerpo ante lo que había visto (3). No tenía muchas ganas de soportar las burlas de Gokudera si podía evitarlo, así que tendría que censurar su historia un poco.

Mientras esperaban al capitán del club de boxeo empezaron a comer, y en unos pocos minutos se les unió el cuarto miembro de esa "reunión privada". En cuanto Ryohei estuvo sentado, Yamamoto empezó a hablar.

- Ayer, mientras vosotros os encargabais de hacer lo que quería la profesora, me quedé solo guardando el material que habíamos usado en su sitio, así que fui el último en entrar a las duchas. Estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien que no conocía llegó, pero su descripción coincide con la de Kiryuu-sensei- paró para confirmarlo con sus amigos, por si acaso no era la misma persona. Resultó que sí era él- vosotros decís que estaba herido, y al principio yo también lo pensé debido a toda la sangre, pero cuando se quitó la camisa y se lavó la sangre de encima ahí no había nada- les contaba confundido- ninguna herida o marcas de dientes, nada. Ni siquiera un moratón. Aunque sí que estuvo maldiciendo a Hibari por lo bajo durante un buen rato.

- ¡Eso es imposible, idiota del béisbol! Nosotros vimos la dichosa herida; ¡maldición! El cabeza de césped vio como Hibari le mordía.

- Yo sólo os estoy diciendo lo que vi. ¿Pensáis que puede estar relacionado con las Llamas del Sol (4)?

- ¡No!- saltó Sasagawa- ni siquiera mis llamas son tan rápidas, ¡estoy EXTREMADAMENTE confuso!

- Yo también creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestras Llamas. Mi Hiperintuición me dice que él no está aquí para causar problemas- Tsuna decidió compartir sus pensamientos con sus Guardianes allí presentes, tal vez entre todos conseguían darle sentido a las "señales" que recibía- pero lo más raro es que siento que sensei es peligroso, pero no es nuestro enemigo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, Juudaime?- Hayato estaba boquiabierto- si sientes que es peligroso, ¿no deberíamos deshacernos de él antes de que nos ataque?

- No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea, Gokudera- le respondió Yamamoto- no podemos ir por ahí buscando pelea con un profesor. Además, no creo que Hibari se alegre mucho si algo le pasa a Kiryuu-sensei por nuestra culpa.

Sendos escalofríos bajaron por la espalda de todos al imaginar al prefecto realmente enfadado. Aunque algunos lo negasen, los cuatro tenían una sana dosis de miedo y respeto hacia Hibari; el chico ya era terrorífico cuando estaba de buenas, pero de malas… preferían no recordar (5).

- ¿No sería mejor observar primero lo que pasa y actuar si llega a ser necesario?- esto fue sugerido, extrañamente, por el obseso del boxeo- ¡sería un EXTREMO error lanzarnos a una pelea sin estar bien preparados!- eso ya se parecía más a la forma de pensar de Ryohei.

- Eso tiene sentido- aceptó Tsuna- por ahora veremos qué pasa, y si las cosas empiezan a salirse de control, intervendremos (6).

Viendo que ya tenían algo más o menos planeado, terminaron de comer y decidieron regresar a sus respectivas aulas. Mientras Gokudera y Sasagawa tenían una de sus acostumbradas riñas, Tsuna se acercó a Takeshi y empezó a susurrarle algo.

- Yamamoto, eso no es todo lo que pasó, ¿verdad?- sus palabras lograron hacer que el espadachín parase en seco- hay algo que no nos has contado.

Al recordar que era lo que se había guardado para sí, el Hitman nato se sonrojó hasta las orejas (7), poniéndose nervioso al sentir esos grandes e inocentes ojos castaños mirarle llenos de curiosidad.

- Es que es algo embarazoso- y aunque parecía imposible, se sonrojó aun más- es mejor si no digo nada, Tsuna- rio de forma incomoda al verse descubierto- si sensei se entera de que alguien más sabe lo que vi, bueno… digamos que vas a tener que buscarte a otro candidato para llevar el Anillo de la Lluvia.

- ¿Tan grave es?- Sawada se estaba empezando a preocupar.

- No, sólo realmente vergonzoso- Yamamoto empezaba a pensar que el color en sus mejillas se volvería permanente.

- Si hay…

- ¡Décimo, pronto será hora de entrar!- oyeron gritar al Guardián de la Tormenta, que no se había dado cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir a su querido "jefe".

- Será mejor que vayas antes de que empiece a pensar que te he hecho algo malo, Tsuna- rio Yamamoto ante la idea- yo tengo que irme.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde?

- Al baño- le respondió con una de sus características sonrisas. Hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de los otros tres y se fue.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante alejado de sus amigos, cambió su rumbo para ir al vestuario del equipo de beisbol. El lugar ahora debería estar vacío, pues ese día sólo tenían entrenamiento por la tarde, y era el lugar perfecto para hacer lo que tenía pensado (8).

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie allí, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió al rincón más apartado, y fuera de la vista, del lugar. Nunca pensó que tendría que volver a hacer algo así, pero recordar lo que había visto el día anterior le había causado un problema que era mejor solucionar antes de volver a clase.

Se sentó en el suelo, buscando ponerse lo más cómodo posible y cerró los ojos, dejando que las imágenes de lo ocurrido llenasen su mente.

**Flash back.**

Takeshi había terminado de vestirse, cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe, y un adulto a quien no conocía entró hecho una furia, maldiciendo el nombre de Hibari de tal forma que habría logrado avergonzar incluso a los miembros de Varia (9). Cuando pudo verle bien, se dio cuenta de que la camisa del mayor estaba manchada de sangre.

El sensei, porque esa era la única razón que un adulto tendría para estar allí en horas de clase, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y se giró para ver quien le miraba tan fijamente.

Yamamoto se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierto, pero no apartó la mirada del otro moreno.

- Etto… ¿sensei?- cuando el mayor asintió, aunque fuese de mala gana, el Guardián de la Lluvia se atrevió a seguir- ¿no sería mejor que fuese a la enfermería a mirarse esa herida?- él realmente no podía ver donde, mas toda esa sangre tenía que haber salido por algún sitio.

- Es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos, a menos que tenga a ver con mi asignatura- respondió fríamente el mayor- tendrás menos dolores de cabeza de esa forma.

Yamamoto no sabía cómo responder a eso. No ocurría todos los días que un profesor hablara así; si hubiera sido uno de los otros, seguro que le diría que no se preocupase y que todo iba a estar bien. Realmente este sensei era extraño.

- En lugar de mirarme tanto, mejor date prisa y lárgate. Perderás el tiempo del descanso si te quedas ahí plantado como un pasmarote- después de eso no le hizo caso alguno al alumno, y se dedicó a desabrocharse los botones que aun quedaban en su camisa.

Takeshi decidió, a regañadientes, hacerle caso. Estaba seguro que sus amigos se preocuparían si llegaba muy tarde, y no dudaba que Hayato terminaría haciendo que algo volase por los aires si Tsuna se preocupa por su culpa, lo que haría que Hibari se desquitara con ellos por destrozar su preciada escuela, y él definitivamente no tenía ganas de ser enviado al hospital estando tan cerca el próximo partido.

Recogió todas sus cosas, y salió de allí sin mirar que estaba haciendo el adulto. Mientras se dirigía al lugar donde normalmente comía con Tsuna y los demás, se pasó una mano por el cuello para asegurarse de que su uniforme estuviese bien puesto, y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

La cadena donde llevaba su Anillo Vongola cuando tenía clase de educación física o entrenamiento no estaba (10).

No recordaba habérsela quitado, pero lo más seguro era que la hubiese olvidado en el vestuario. Mejor se daba prisa y volvía a por el anillo; quién sabe lo que podría pasar si caía en malas manos, por no decir que Reborn le acribillaría a balazos si se enteraba de que lo había perdido.

Se resignó a enfrentarse a la furia de sensei, si es que aun estaba allí, pues era preferible a la del Arcobaleno, y con pasos rápidos regresó por donde había venido.

El vestuario seguía bastante silencioso, aunque el sonido del agua al caer podía oírse de fondo. Yamamoto supuso que el profesor se estaba limpiando la sangre que llevaba encima, así que con un poco de suerte podría entrar y salir sin que el otro moreno se enterase (11).

Lo más silenciosamente posible, empezó a buscar en la zona de los casilleros, pero no encontró el anillo por ninguna parte. Maldijo por lo bajo al deducir que se lo había dejado en las duchas. No había de otra, tenía que entrar si quería evitar que Reborn practicase su (perfecta) puntería con su cuerpo.

Se acercó sin muchas ganas hacia la zona de las duchas y se asomó para ver si el anillo estaba allí o no, con un poco de suerte no lo estaría y podría marcharse sin que el joven profesor se enterase de que no le había hecho caso; mas lo que se encontró fue algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo y que le borró de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento sobre el anillo.

Lo primero que su mente registró fue que el profesor tenía una constitución física parecida a la de Squalo, pero con la piel pálida y sin cicatrices visibles. Lo segundo fue el tatuaje que cubría toda su espalda: un par de tribales con forma de alas, que empezaban siendo un claro celeste que se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar a ser de un tono azul medianoche, y entre las alas podía verse un nombre escrito en letras góticas (12). Y lo tercero, que causó que Yamamoto enrojeciera más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, fue que el adulto se estaba masturbando.

Takeshi, como todo adolescente sano, podía reconocer los movimientos del brazo derecho del profesor porque él mismo los había realizado varias veces, e incluso había oído hablar a sus compañeros sobre ello. Pero no era lo mismo masturbarse él que ver a otra persona haciéndolo; el que le estuviese dando la espalda no le quitaba el morbo a la cosa. Además, ahora que estaba más cerca podía oír todos los sonidos que habían quedado ocultos por el ruido de la ducha.

La respiración entrecortada, los gemidos que lograban escapar de los labios del profesor, y lo peor, el sonido de piel frotando contra piel; todo esto estaba haciendo que la temperatura del cuerpo del menor aumentase y sus hormonas se volviesen locas.

Hacía tiempo que el Guardián de la Lluvia había aceptado que, a pesar de ser bisexual, el cuerpo masculino le resultaba algo más atractivo que el femenino; por no decir que la gente de su edad rara vez le llamaba la atención, tal como había descubierto gracias a sus sueños húmedos (13).

Dichos sueños habían aumentado en número desde la Batalla de los Anillos, y cierto espadachín de largos cabellos plateados se había convertido en huésped de honor con bastante frecuencia (14), aunque no era el único.

Durante su última aventura, estuvo varias horas sin poder mirar a Gokudera a los ojos tras la aparición estelar de Bianchi en uno de ellos; y ni hablar de lo ocurrido la mañana después de la pelea final contra Byakuran. No había sido capaz de estar en la misma habitación que la Nube y/o la Niebla de Vongola sin necesitar una ducha de agua fría casi al momento de entrar.

Esa había sido una de sus más vívidas y perversas fantasías; y todo por culpa de haber pillado al Mukuro de diez años en el futuro echándole los trastos a Hibari porque, según él, tenía que "aprovechar el tiempo perdido durante su encierro, o hasta el regreso de su Kyoya" (15).

Cuando salió de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando como un idiota a su profesor, Yamamoto obligó a su cuerpo a moverse; aunque no llegó muy lejos, las consecuencias de su pequeña sesión de voyeurismo se habían dado a conocer de forma bastante obvia. Además de que sus piernas temblaban demasiado para sostener su peso. Realmente ese no era su día.

Un ronco gemido le indicó que su profesor había terminado, y pronto dejó de oír el sonido del agua al caer. El pobre jugador de béisbol escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, acercando aun más las piernas a su cuerpo con la esperanza de ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones. A pesar de poder oír los pasos acercándose, su cuerpo se negó a cooperar, y Takeshi tuvo que resignarse a ser descubierto por el mayor.

Se esperaba una exclamación de sorpresa y un sermón sobre lo malo que era espiar a los demás, seguido de una severa advertencia para evitar que contara lo que había visto (16). Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Sintió como algo solido golpeó su cabeza justo en el momento en que sensei se paró a su lado. Levantó una de sus manos para coger el objeto que le había caído encima, y se sorprendió inmensamente al darse cuenta de lo que era: el Anillo de la Lluvia.

Se levantó de golpe para agradecerle al profesor por haberlo encontrado, mas terminó quedando boquiabierto al ver el estado del otro moreno. El de ojos violetas estaba completamente empapado, y no llevaba nada para cubrir su desnudez (17). Si Takeshi creía que no podía ponerse más rojo, estaba realmente equivocado.

El sensei era como un dios del sexo, que existía solamente para provocar las más pervertidas fantasías a los mortales que fuesen lo bastante afortunados para verle.

- Espero que esto sea lo que estabas buscando- señaló el anillo para dar énfasis a sus palabras- porque si no es así, voy a tener que preocuparme por mi integridad física; parece que los alumnos de esta escuela estén desesperados- lo ultimo lo dijo para sí, pero el avergonzado chico de ojos castaños pudo oírlo sin problemas- no creo que sea necesario decir que esto es mejor si queda entre nosotros, o me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable, empezando por conseguir que te echen del equipo de béisbol (18).

La expresión de puro horror en el rostro del más joven puso una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del profesor.

- Parece que empiezas a ver las cosas como yo- habiendo dejado su opinión bien clara, el atractivo adulto se giró en dirección a sus cosas, dándole a su alumno una vista privilegiada de su perfecto trasero (19).

El "pequeño" problema que Yamamoto trataba de ocultar, ya no lo era tanto, y se estaba volviendo cada vez más doloroso.

- Ah, se me olvidaba- el sensei le echó una mirada divertida por sobre su hombro- si no te encargas de eso pronto, llegarás tarde a la próxima clase (20)- con eso le había dejado aun más avergonzado de lo que lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo; tanto, que ni se dio cuenta de en qué momento se había quedado solo.

Una vez salió de su estupor, Takeshi no tuvo más remedio que "estrechar" un poco más su amistad con su mano derecha. Y no fue hasta un par de horas después que se dio cuenta de que el profesor no tenía herida alguna en su escultural cuerpo.

**Fin del flash back.**

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y bajó su mirada hacia su mano, la cual estaba cubierta con su propia esencia. No tenía duda alguna de que después de esto le sería imposible mirar a Kiryuu-sensei sin sonrojarse.

Se levantó dispuesto a limpiarse y deshacerse de la evidencia de sus actos. Ya era hora de que regresara con sus amigos, o Tsuna terminaría enviando un equipo de rescate en su busca.

Riendo por lo bajo, y aun un poco acalorado, Yamamoto se fue en busca del resto de su _famiglia_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Para variar, sigo con más notas de las estrictamente necesarias ^^U. Como siempre, no todas son importantes, pero en este caso os pido que le echéis un vistazo a la 14 y la 15, porque puede (o no) que cambien vuestra opinión sobre quién queréis que complete el trío. ¡Ah! Y al final de todo está como van los votos, así que os agradecería sí que os tomarais el tiempo de leer hasta allí.

1.- Parece que Tsuna ha olvidado que Hibari no siempre está de su lado _ _U.

2.- Es decir, bombas y berrinches por doquier XD.

3.- ¡Malpensad y acertaréis!

4.- Para quien no lo sepa, o no lo recuerde, las llamas del sol pueden usarse para curar.

5.- Después de las veces que Hibari les deja K.O., es normal que no quieran meterse en líos con él cerca (si, Gokudera también XP).

6.- ¿Verdad que no importa las veces que lo niegue, siempre termina tomando el papel de jefe?

7.- Esto va a ser algo muy común durante este capítulo ^^.

8.- Yamamoto va a hacer travesuras; chico malo XD.

9.- Y eso ya es decir…

10.- Pensad que es realmente incomodo hacer deporte con joyas puestas ^.-

11.- Nop, no hay suerte para ti hoy :3

12.- Si os interesa la dirección está en mi perfil, pero el nombre que hay no es el del fic. Tendréis que esperar para saberlo.

13.- Vamos, que le gusta todo, pero los chicos más que las chicas; y sólo si son mayores que él ;).

14.- Ya tengo decidido que si Yamamoto no es elegido para completar el trío, lo emparejaré con uno de los adultos de la lista; por ahora me inclino más hacia Squalo, pero ya se verá.

15.- Esto es sólo Mukuro divirtiéndose a costa de Kyoya, pero dependiendo de vuestros votos puede hacerse, o no, realidad.

16.- Como se nota que no conoce bien a Zero XD.

17.- Quien fuera Takeshi *¬*.

18.- Si a alguien le interesa, Zero sabe que está en el equipo porque le vio entrenar la mañana del día anterior.

19.- ¡HNM! *¬*.

20.- Para quienes crean que Zero es demasiado OCC, os recuerdo que más de una vez se mete en el cuarto de baño a medio vestir cuando Yuki está dentro. Y también se le ve sólo con pantalones varias veces, así que poco tiene que avergonzarse de su cuerpo.

Aquí os dejo cómo va la puntuación. Recordad que podéis votar hasta a tres personajes por comentario, y podéis enviar tantos mensajes como queráis (ya sabéis que siempre se aprecian XD):

- Byakuran: 1

- Colonnello adulto: 1

- Daemon Spade: 1

- Dino: 1

- Fon adulto: 1

- Mukuro: 0

- Reborn adulto: 3

- Squalo: 1

- Xanxus: 2

- Yamamoto: 0

Para el próximo capítulo voy a quitar a quienes no tengan ningún voto, o en el caso de que Mukuro y Yamamoto reciban apoyo, a quienes tengan menos de dos.

Ya veremos quien termina quedándose con Hibari y Zero XD

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	4. Un mal día para Dino

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**4.- Un mal día para Dino.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada del nuevo profesor a Namimori, y las cosas no podrían ser más extrañas; pero no extrañas en el sentido "madre mía, los de la mafia ya han hecho otra de las suyas", sino más bien "las cosas parecen normales, mas se nota que hay gato encerrado".

Tsuna no sabía si dar las gracias porque las cosas fuesen bien para su _famiglia_, o preocuparse porque algunos miembros de dicha _famiglia_ se estaba comportando de forma más extraña de lo habitual.

El joven capo se giró hasta tener a su Guardián de la Lluvia en su punto de mira; Yamamoto había estado algo distraído desde la mañana en que se encontró a Kiryuu-sensei en los vestuarios. No era algo que se notase mucho, y realmente no había cambiado la rutina del energético jugador de béisbol, mas Tsuna no pudo evitar notar su comportamiento cada vez que el intrigante profesor de ojos violeta estaba cerca. Durante sus clases Yamamoto rara vez se atrevía a mirar a sensei y cuando no tenía más remedio que hacerlo terminaba rojo como un tomate. Cosa que parecía divertir al mayor.

Otro miembro que le preocupaba era su tutor; Reborn no había aparecido por la escuela desde que recibió la misteriosa carta (Tsuna seguía sin conocer su contenido) y no hacía más que desaparecer por las noches. Cada vez que el castaño trataba de preguntarle que hacía, terminaba siendo usado como blanco móvil por el Hitman.

Y por ultimo estaba su Guardián de la Nube. Hibari, a todas luces, parecía estar como siempre e iba a su bola; aunque desde hacía algo más de una semana llegaba al instituto con nuevas heridas cada mañana (1). No sólo era extraño que el prefecto fuese herido en una pelea, sino que parecía no importarle. El buen humor del que parecía disfrutar el moreno no daba señal de querer acabar pronto, cosa que muchos agradecían (2).

El portador del Anillo del Cielo no sabía que pensar, pero apostaría sus Guantes X a que todo estaba relacionado con el profesor de música.

Zero Kiryuu, en tan sólo un par de días, se había convertido en el centro de todos los rumores que corrían por la escuela. Las chicas le adoraban a pesar de lo frio que era con ellas, y los chicos le temían y respetaban por ser capaz de plantarle cara al líder del Comité Disciplinario (3). El hombre era todo un misterio, y aunque eso ponía de los nervios a Tsuna, no podía evitar relajarse porque el adulto no parecía estar allí por algo relacionado con la mafia.

El sonido de la campana le sacó de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente recogió sus cosas para irse a casa. A duras penas se dio cuenta de que Yamamoto y Gokudera le habían alcanzado un par de metros antes de llegar a la calle, él no hizo mucho caso a la riña en que se habían enzarzado sus amigos porque alguien frente a la escuela había captado toda su atención.

La familiar mata de pelo rubio fue la primera cosa que notó el joven Vongola, y no tardó en entender que Dino, el _Decimo Capo de la Famiglia Cavallone_, había venido a hacerles otra visita. Tsuna iba a saludarle cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su "hermano mayor", y que este estaba acompañado por Reborn, quien no parecía muy contento de estar allí.

- ¡Dino!- gritó finalmente, ganándose la atención de Hayato y Takeshi- ¿ha ocurrido algo? Pareces preocupado, ¿y por qué está enfadado Reborn?

- Eh…- se sonrojó el rubio- digamos que no le ha hecho mucha gracia el que le despertase antes de tiempo.

Tsuna no intentó esconder lo mucho que le aterrorizaba esa idea. Reborn era incluso más sádico que de costumbre si no dormía lo suficiente; su tutor daba más miedo que Hibari cuando eso pasaba (4), cosa que el pobre castaño había experimentado en carne propia un par de veces.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- les preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

- Timoteo (5) me pidió que le trajese algo a Reborn de paso que venía a hacerte una visita.

- Eso no explica por qué estás en la escuela, Cavallone- Gokudera parecía seguir de mal humor, no que eso se diferenciase mucho de su actitud habitual- podrías haber esperado a que el Décimo llegase a su casa.

- Es que también quería visitar a Kyoya, y como Romario tenía que ocuparse de nuestro equipaje, decidí venir yo solo.

- Pero _l'idiota_ terminó haciendo tanto _scandalo_ que logró despertarme- el Arcobaleno le pegó una tremenda patada al pobre Dino- _e come il__maldestro_ es capaz de perderse sin sus hombres cerca, _m__amma__mi ha mandato__per guidare_.

El trío de estudiantes no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. Nana Sawada era la única persona capaz de conseguir que Reborn le hiciese caso sin rechistar, cosa que seguía sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. El Hitman no era alguien que aceptase órdenes fácilmente fuera de sus misiones, e incluso entonces terminaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Tsuna creía que eso se debía a un efecto secundario de ser un bebé y el que su madre fuese… bueno, una madre; o simplemente a la forma de ser de Nana (6).

- Oye, Dino, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea hacerle una visita a Hibari hoy. Esta mañana estaba más violento que de costumbre.

- Puede que tengas razón, no creo que mi cuerpo pueda soportar otra paliza hoy.

Estaban a punto de irse a casa cuando un grito les interrumpió.

- ¡Sawada!- semejante grito sólo podía venir de Ryohei.

Dicho Guardián parecía tener algo que decir, y si se dejaban llevar por su comportamiento, era algo importante.

- ¡Tenemos un problema EXTREMO!- volvió a gritar en cuanto paró frente a ellos- ¡Hibari se ha llevado a Kiryuu-sensei al tejado, y este parecía EXTREMADAMENTE enfadado!

- ¿¡Qué!?- gritaron los otros tres estudiantes.

- ¿¡Has dicho Kiryuu!?- la exclamación de sorpresa del rubio le ganó la atención de los cuatro jóvenes (7).

- ¿Conoces a sensei, Dino?- Yamamoto fue el primero en preguntar, y Tsuna no se sorprendió mucho al notar que el Guardián de la Lluvia se había vuelto a sonrojar.

Fue en ese momento que algo pareció encajar en la mente del joven capo: a Yamamoto le gustaba el profesor, o al menos se sentía atraído hacia él.

- _"Vaya… al menos ahora sé por qué no tiene novia, a pesar de ser el chico más popular en el instituto. Eso si es que tengo razón"_- y su Hiperintuición le decía que no iba por mal camino, pero que aun había cosas que no sabía- _"oh, bueno, Yamamoto sigue siendo Yamamoto, no importa para qué equipo batee"_- y a pesar de lo seria que parecía la situación con el profesor, Tsuna no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de risitas ante su propia broma (8).

- Conozco a alguien que se apellida Kiryuu, pero no estoy seguro de que sea la misma persona- ahí le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al asesino en miniatura, de la que este pasó olímpicamente- ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que le vi- terminó de responder el italiano a la pregunta del espadachín.

- _Che conta__poco_; Dame-Tsuna, uno de tus guardianes se acaba de meter en problemas con un _insegnante_. Es tu deber como líder asegurarte de que _andrà bene_- y con uno de sus impresionantes golpes envió al pobre Tsuna al suelo antes de que tuviera tiempo de quejarse- Ryohei, ¿_quale parte__della scuola__sono vestiti_?

- ¡No lo recuerdo porque estoy EXTREMAMENTE confundido!- por esa respuesta también acabó llevándose un buen golpe, cortesía de Reborn. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar que el bebé seguía de mal humor (9).

-X-

Quince minutos más tarde, finalmente llegaron a la azotea del edifico correcto. Mas lo que se encontraron no era lo que se esperaban, como ya parecía estar haciéndose costumbre.

Hibari y Kiryuu-sensei estaban peleando, tal como habían imaginado, aunque su estado indicaba que no era tan serio como creían.

Al principio los cuatro estudiantes creyeron que estaban alucinando, que sus sentidos les estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pronto tuvieron que aceptar que lo que estaban viendo era real.

Profesor y alumno estaban peleando, de eso no cabía duda, pero lo estaban haciendo con palabras; y si sus oídos no les estaban engañando, estaban discutiendo porque Hibari se negaba a aprender a disparar armas de fuego (10).

- Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Tsuna, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de sus guardianes.

- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?- de verdad que Gokudera necesitaba aprender a tener paciencia, pues sus gritos le ganaron un tonfa en el estomago y una bala rozando su cabeza (11).

Cuando Tsuna se giró para ver quien había disparado a su Guardián de la Tormenta, se quedó boquiabierto al ver la reluciente pistola plateada en manos de su profesor de música.

- _"¿De dónde se ha sacado una pistola?"_- fue lo que pasó por la mente de los más jóvenes.

La exclamación de alegría que siguió todo esto les distrajo lo suficiente, ya que nadie vio venir el ataque al profesor.

En menos de un suspiro, Zero Kiryuu se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo, y con una desaliñada mata de pelo rubio descansando en su pecho.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Cavallone?- la voz llena de irritación del prefecto hizo que un escalofrío bajase por la espalda del mafioso, pero aun así se negó a soltar a su "rehén".

- ¿¡Dino!?- preguntó sorprendido el profesor, sorprendiendo aun más a la mayoría de los presentes.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, majestad (12)- le respondió alegre su atacante.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?- y como parecía ser costumbre ese día, el pobre Dino se recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

- Zero…- gimió el rubio lastimeramente mientras hacía pucheros.

- Deja de hacer el tonto, Cavallone, y empieza a comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres.

- Pero es que han pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos- el rubio se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo- realmente has cambiado mucho, si no fuese por _Bloody Rose_ no te habría reconocido.

- Ya deberías saber lo bien que se me dan los "disfraces"- paró un momento cuando pareció recordar algo- si tú estás aquí, ¿dónde…- no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, pues una voz conocida le interrumpió.

- _Ciaossu_- el Arcobaleno dio a conocer su presencia con su saludo característico.

- Ahí estás- suspiró el moreno resignado- este es el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarte, Reborn. La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando este patoso- señaló a Dino, quien bufó ofendido ante el "cariñoso" mote- cumplió los diecisiete. ¿Sigues haciendo de niñera? (13)

- ¡Hey! Para que lo sepas, Zero, hace años que Reborn dejó de ser mi tutor. ¡Estás frente al incomparable Cavallone Décimo!- Dino no pudo evitar presumir un poco frente al mayor, pues este había sido una figura constante en su vida durante una parte de su entrenamiento (más bien tortura) a manos de Reborn para convertirse en un buen jefe para su _famiglia_.

Kiryuu-sensei se le quedó mirando durante un minuto entero, como si tratase de descubrir algo importante.

- ¿Y aun sigues de una pieza?

- ¡Zero!- le gritó el menor indignado.

- ¿Qué esperas que piense, mocoso?- le preguntó a la vez que se lo quitaba de encima de un empujón, y así poder levantarse- no importa lo bien que te hayan ido las cosas; un inútil siempre será un inútil.

- Ya no soy un niño- replicó el rubio de mala gana, sin sentirse realmente ofendido. El brillo en los ojos violetas del moreno le decían que no estaba hablando en serio (14).

- No importa la edad que tengas, para mi sigues siendo un crio- el profesor se encogió de hombros, a la vez que le hacia un gesto a Reborn para que se acercara.

- ¡No es mi cumpa que tengas edad suficiente para ser mi padre! (15)

- ¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos los estudiantes, bueno, todos menos Hibari. Si ya creían que nada más podía sorprenderles, se habían equivocado.

Una vez más, el pobre Dino adquirió un nuevo chichón. Realmente ese no era su día.

- Gracias por echar a perder parte de mi coartada, Cavallone- si las miradas matasen, Dino estaría a seis metros bajo tierra- creo que será mejor que continuemos en tu casa, mocoso. Aquí no haremos nada de provecho.

Hibari, que no parecía nada contento, sólo asintió de mala gana. Ya se ocuparía mañana de los herbívoros entrometidos, que parecían ser demasiado idiotas para entender una simple advertencia (16).

- Reborn, ¿tienes tiempo mañana?- el Hitman con apariencia de bebé, quien había estado en su mundo pensando quien sabe qué, simplemente asintió- pues envíame el lugar y la hora; mi número sigue siendo el mismo.

Y sin más se marcharon; dejando a un sorprendido grupo, y a Reborn aun pensativo. Ninguno de los más jóvenes sabía cómo tomarse lo que había pasado, ya que en lugar de obtener respuestas habían conseguido más preguntas.

El Hitman decidió que ya estaba harto y que quería regresar a casa para continuar su siesta, y antes de que nadie pudiese impedírselo, desapareció.

Lo único bueno de eso fue que su marcha logró sacar al cuarteto del shock, y como si fuesen uno se lanzaron sobre Dino en busca de una explicación. El pobre rubio no tuvo más remedio que hacer frente al interrogatorio, aunque consiguió aplazarlo hasta que estuviesen en privado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Seguro que ya teníais ganas de que subiera esto, y como siempre os dejo mis locuras.

1.- Ya veréis a que se debe esto, seguro que no muchos se lo esperan.

2.- Cualquier cosa para no ser mordidos hasta la muerte XD

3.- Zero es para los alumnos de Namimori lo que la Clase Nocturna para los alumnos de la Academia Cross… pobre de él.

4.- Si ya de por sí dan miedo, imaginároslo sin pegar ni ojo…

5.- Vongola Nono para quien no se acuerde.

6.- Me resultan adorables las escenas en que Reborn se comporta como un niño pequeño en presencia de Nana, así que se me ocurrió una posible teoría para explicar por qué lo hace.

7.- Va complicándose el asunto XP

8.- Realmente puedo llegar a ser penosa con mis bromas ¬¬U

9.- En este capítulo se rifan golpes, ¿alguien quiere uno? XD

10.- Esto tiene una explicación lógica, pero no la sabréis hoy ^o^

11.- Gokudera es un blanco perfecto para molestar, no lo hago porque le odie sino porque es divertido ;)

12.- No, Zero no pertenece a la realeza. También hay un motivo para este título y tampoco la sabréis hoy XD

13.- Una pista: en el próximo sabréis un poco del pasado en común de Zero, Reborn y Dino.

14.- Pensad en la clase de discusiones tontas que suelen tener Zero y Yuki en VK.

15.- Sorpresa, sorpresa.

16.- Pobrecitos, la que les espera XD

¡Dino hace su aparición, ya tenía ganas de meterle en la historia!

Y aquí están los resultados de la votación hasta ahora:

- Byakuran: 1

- Colonnello adulto: 2

- Daemon Spade: 1

- Dino: 2

- Fon adulto: 2

- Mukuro: 5

- Reborn adulto: 4

- Squalo: 1

- Xanxus: 3

- Yamamoto: 4

Bueno, las cosas han cambiado más de lo que me esperaba. Mukuro va a la cabeza con Reborn y Yamamoto pisándole los talones; así que la lista se queda así:

- Colonnello adulto: 2

- Dino: 2

- Fon adulto: 2

- Mukuro: 5

- Reborn adulto: 4

- Xanxus: 3

- Yamamoto: 4

Byakuran, Daemon y Squalo se han quedado fuera; y para el próximo capítulo los que tengan menos de 4 votos se van a la calle. Las reglas para votar siguen siendo las mismas: podéis elegir hasta 3 nombres por comentario. Ya tengo ganas de saber quien ganará.

Esto es todo por esta semana, lo próximo que suba (aun no he decido qué) será para el fin de semana o la semana que viene.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	5. ¿Top secret?¡En la que nos hemos metido!

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**5.- ¿Top secret? ¡En la que nos hemos metido!**

Media hora después, estaban todos acomodados en la habitación en que Dino acostumbraba a quedarse durante sus visitas a la familia Sawada. Cuando parecía que la paciencia de los chicos iba a acabarse, el rubio les hizo un gesto para que guardasen silencio.

- Antes de que os enfadéis, ya os digo que yo no estoy enterado de todos los detalles, y también que parte de lo que se está altamente clasificado. Sin permiso no puedo contároslo todo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Cavallone!- gritó ofuscado, para no variar, Gokudera- eres uno de los capos más respetados e influyentes de la mafia italiana, no debería de haber nada que no puedas decirnos.

- ¡Para hacerlo debería de romper el juramento que hice cuando asumí el liderazgo de mi _famiglia_! ¡Si os lo contase sin recibir permiso antes, significaría que mi palabra no vale nada y que los Cavallone no tenemos honor!- ninguno había oído al rubio gritar así antes, por lo que se quedaron callados hasta que se calmase- tenéis que entender que esto ha sido así desde antes, incluso, de que Giotto formase Vongola. La información que os interesa sólo los capos de las mafias más importantes, sus guardianes (si tienen), y los jefes de estado, la saben (1). Así que deberéis tener paciencia y esperar a que Tsuna asuma su papel como Vongola Décimo para saber la historia completa. Eso, o conseguir permiso de Zero- esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo, pero los demás pudieron oírlo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kiryuu-sensei con todo esto?- le preguntó Yamamoto- es difícil de creer que un profesor de instituto tenga algún tipo de autoridad superior a la de un capo.

- ¿Profesor de instituto?- susurró sarcástico Dino- Zero es mucho más importante de lo que os podáis imaginar- ante las miradas escépticas de los miembros de Vongola, no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa- ya sabéis que las _famiglias_ sólo tienen poder sobre su territorio y que si traspasan el territorio de las otras sin permiso se arriesgan a una guerra (2), ¿verdad?- los cuatro asintieron, eso lo habían aprendido en la práctica durante su viaje al futuro- pues digamos que Zero pertenece a una organización que tiene acceso libre e indefinido a cualquier lugar del mundo (3).

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!- gritó Hayato- yo vengo de una familia de mafiosos y nunca he oído algo parecido.

- Secreto, ¿recuerdas? Además, si tu familia conociese el secreto, este sólo sería revelado a Bianchi ya que es la mayor y, por tanto, la heredera- con eso logró que se calmase- eso es todo lo que puedo contaros por este lado. Si queréis preguntar algo más hacedlo, pero tenéis que tener claro que es posible que no responda.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio pensando que querían preguntar, y finalmente Tsuna fue el primero en decidirse.

- ¿Cómo conociste a sensei?

- A través de Reborn- su expresión indicaba que estaba recordando- fue cuando llevaba un año entrenando con él. Por lo visto Zero estaba de misión en Italia, y fue una bastante larga, pues estuvo casi tres años allí.

Dino les sonrió de forma radiante antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

- Aunque cuando le conocí parecía otra persona- les confesó pensativo- su edad entonces tampoco coincide con la que parece tener ahora, apenas unos veinte años; su piel estaba bronceada y su pelo era de un brillante rojo sangre, tan largo como el de Squalo, pero atado en una cola alta. Lo único que no ha cambiado es el color de sus ojos (4); y sólo le he reconocido por la pistola. Si no fuese por _Bloody Rose_, ni me hubiese dado cuenta de que era él.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial un pistola?- preguntó Ryohei levemente interesado- ¡las peleas son más EXTREMAS cuando sólo usas tus puños!

- Es que es un arma única, mucho más antigua que vuestros anillos; y una de las dos armas que usa habitualmente, aunque _Silver Shadow_ es más difícil de esconder- apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos con expresión pensativa- supongo que la gente sospecharía si un profesor se presentara en clase con una katana colgada a la cintura (5).

- Una espada y una pistola, ¿eh?- murmuró Yamamoto interesado, con un poco de suerte podría convencer al mayor de entrenar con él (6)- _"una nueva perspectiva me iría bien para crear nuevas técnicas."_ Esa es una combinación que aun no habíamos encontrado.

- Eso es porque no hay mucha gente que esté interesada en convertirse en maestro de más de un tipo de arma; la mayoría, yo incluido, prefiere dedicarse a mejorar con la que mejor se acopla a su estilo- los chicos estaban de acuerdo con eso, ellos habían experimentado con diversas armas en su viaje al futuro, y aunque a la larga les había ido de perlas, preferían sus armas de siempre.

- Debe ser duro aprender más de una forma de defenderse- comentó Tsuna.

- Una vez le pregunté a Zero, y su respuesta me dio mucho en que pensar: "con sólo un arma para defenderte te arriesgas a quedar desprotegido ante un enemigo. Uno nunca sabe cuando esta puede fallarte y dejarte tirado, así que es mejor tener al menos un as en la manga, aunque no lo domines por completo" (7). Es por eso que yo llevo una pistola siempre encima, a pesar de que rara vez me separo de mi látigo.

- ¿Son todos los miembros del grupo al que pertenece sensei así?- esta vez fue Gokudera el interesado.

- No sabría decírtelo. Lo único que se seguro es que les enseñan a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo básico de varias clases de armas, supongo que cuando ya las han probado todas deciden en que especializarse. Zero no quiso decirme mucho sobre el tema- después de decir eso les lanzó una mirada de advertencia- se que tenéis ganas de saber sobre esa organización, pero es mejor si dejáis de intentar sonsacarme a mí la información. Ya os he dicho que lo sabréis todo cuando Tsuna tome el mando de Vongola.

Entendían lo que Dino trataba de decirles, mas no podían evitar hacer pucheros y ponerle ojos de cachorrito para ver si cedía, pero sólo consiguieron que el rubio se riera con ganas.

- _"Cuando quieren pueden ser realmente adorables."_ Vamos, estoy seguro de que hay cosas que aun queréis saber y que sí puedo contestaros- les animó el mayor; cualquier cosa era mejor que sufrir las consecuencias de romper su juramento- _"tengo miedo de sólo pensar lo que me haría Zero si hablo más de la cuenta."_

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienen Reborn y sensei?- soltó sin pensar Sasagawa.

Esto era lo que realmente le interesaba a Tsuna, pero estaba demasiado asustado de meterse en las locuras del Hitman para preguntar; pues si su tutor le daba el visto bueno a su profesor, el pobre castaño no sabía si sentirse aliviado o empezar a rezar por su integridad física y mental.

- Según tengo entendido se conocieron antes de que Reborn fuese elegido para convertirse en Arcobaleno- los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron en reconocimiento ante la mención del título del bebé asesino (8)- durante una misión en la que ambos iban a por el mismo objetivo- en este punto tuvo que parar para contener la risa- nunca he podido sacarles que pasó realmente, pero puedo aseguraros que tuvo que ser algo fuera de lo común para conseguir que Zero se ponga rojo de la cabeza a los pies y que a Reborn le sangre la nariz (9)- al ver la cara de sus aliados, Dino no pudo aguantar más y estalló a carcajadas.

- ¿¡Estás insinuando que esos dos… que ellos…- Hayato no pudo terminar de hablar, sentía como si algo en su garganta le impidiese decirlo.

- Es justo lo que estás pensando. Después de esa misión, los dos terminaron convirtiéndose en amantes (10).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sé que es un capitulo cortito comparado con los dos anteriores, pero este está cargado de información y pistas, así que espero que eso compense un poco. Normalmente os digo que no importa si leéis o no mis notas pero os recomiendo que al menos les echéis un vistazo rápido, porque hay algunas que si son importantes.

1.- He puesto que esto sea así porque, por lo visto, en VK humanos en lugares de poder conocen la existencia de los vampiros, y además es una excusa para que Tsuna y el resto tengan que meterse donde no les quieren XD

2.- No sé si esto es verdad, pero así lo pintan en las películas relacionadas con la mafia que he visto y he decidido ir con eso.

3.- Yo supongo que en VK deben de haber más vampiros que los de Japón, así que los cazadores tienen que apañárselas para ir a por ellos de alguna forma y esta es la que mejor le va a mi historia.

4.- Más adelante sabréis el porqué de esto.

5.- Es la katana que usa Ichiru, y como en ningún lugar aparece si tiene nombre o no, yo le he puesto uno aunque no sea muy original _ _U

6.- Entrenar, ya… como si sólo quisiera eso ¬¬

7.- Esta es mi opinión personal, no lo he puesto por molestar a nadie.

8.- SPOILER. Recordad que en este punto Yamamoto es el único que sabe la verdad sobre la maldición de los Arcobaleno.

9.- Creedme, cuando se descubra esta historia, os va a encantar *¬*

10.- ¡SI! Al fin aparece qué clase de relación tenían, seguro que no ha pillado a muchos/as por sorpresa (o eso espero).

Ya vamos terminando con esta votación, pero antes de decir nada más pasemos a ver los resultados:

- Colonnello adulto: 3

- Dino: 3

- Fon adulto: 2

- Mukuro: 6

- Reborn adulto: 4

- Xanxus: 3

- Yamamoto: 5

Tal como dije en el último capitulo, los que tengan menos de cuatro votos se van, así que nos despedimos de Colonnello, Dino, Fon y Xanxus, quedando las cosas de esta forma:

- Mukuro: 6

- Reborn adulto: 4

- Yamamoto: 5

¡Hemos llegado a la recta final para decidir quién completara el trío junto con Zero y Hibari! A partir de ahora las reglas cambian; solo podéis votar a un personaje por comentario, pero podéis enviar todos los comentarios que queráis. Tenéis hasta que suba el capitulo 6 para votar y al final de ese anunciaré quien se queda con nuestras dos bellezas XD ¡Recordad que de vosotros depende!

No sé cuando lo tendré listó, pero cuanto más pronto votéis mas posibilidades tendrá vuestro favorito de ganar.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	6. Regina Bianca

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**6.- Regina Bianca. **

Si no fuese porque les tenía delante, Dino pensaría que estaba solo en la habitación, pues el silencio en el que se habían sumido los cuatro miembros de Vongola no parecía natural. Y es que los chicos estaban imaginándose a su serio y frio profesor como el amante del pequeño tutor; cabe decir que excepto Yamamoto, quien estaba rojo como un tomate (1), todos parecían un poco (léase bastante) asqueados ante la sola idea de semejante relación.

Dino no podía culparles, ya que él también se quedó de piedra al enterarse de ese detalle, pues la imagen era realmente perturbadora. El imaginar cómo podía ser posible le había causado pesadillas durante meses, que duraron hasta que aceptó eso como una de las rarezas más del Arcobaleno (aunque la causa también podría haber sido la mirada asesina que le lanzó Reborn cuando descubrió en qué clase de situaciones se había estado imaginando a Zero).

Tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de escuchar, Tsuna decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Buscando algo que les apartara de lo que seguramente sus amigos estaban pensando, el castaño recordó algo que se le había pasado por alto en el tejado del instituto.

- Dino- llamó al rubio, consiguiendo que todos le prestasen atención- ¿por qué llamaste majestad a sensei? Por favor, dime que no tenemos a otro Belphegor rondando por Namimori.

Eso logró que el otro capo estallase a carcajadas, llegando al punto de llorar de la risa. Incluso Romario, sentado en un rincón con su propia bebida, no pudo evitar reírse de forma algo más discreta que su jefe.

- Creo que esa es la mejor pregunta que me habéis hecho en toda la tarde- confesó tras recuperar el aliento- no, Tsuna, Zero no es ninguna clase de rey o se cree de la realeza (2). Le llamé así por el sobrenombre que le puso Reborn para que no olvidase su primer encuentro con Shamal. Reborn le llama _la mia Regina Bianca_- en ese punto volvió a reírse, aunque de forma más calmada- Zero es la razón por la que Shamal no atiende (voluntariamente) a pacientes masculinos (3).

De todas las cosas que podría haberles dicho, nunca hubieran esperado encontrar la razón por la extraña aversión a los hombres que sentía el doctor y menos aun que su misterioso profesor fuera el culpable.

- Esta historia quiero oírla- Hayato no pudo ocultar la curiosidad que sentía, después de todo el médico pervertido era alguien a quien respetaba como Hitman, aunque su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

- Si queréis la historia con todos los detalles sería mejor si se lo pidierais a Reborn, que estaba allí cuando se conocieron. Yo sólo he oído la versión resumida.

- Eh… mejor otro día- susurró Gokudera, no queriendo molestar al Arcobaleno mientras estaba de mal humor- por hoy me conformo con la versión corta.

- Por mí no hay problema- Dino se encogió de hombros- Zero, Reborn y Shamal se encontraron hace unos 18 años (4) en un baile de máscaras, aunque esta vez el objetivo de Zero no coincidía con el de los otros dos. El hombre que vuestro sensei tenía que eliminar sólo se apartaba de sus guardaespaldas para perseguir faldas. ¿Os imagináis que hizo para acercarse a él?

La indirecta del rubio fue bastante clara, pero a los chicos les costaba imaginar a su peligroso sensei en la situación que el mayor insinuaba.

- Se vistió de mujer aprovechando que era una fiesta de disfraces- Takeshi fue el primero en decir en voz alta lo que los cuatro estaban pensando.

- Y una increíblemente convincente- canturreó Dino con diversión- lo bastante para que Shamal le confundiese con una mujer e intentara acostarse con Zero.

La ola de carcajadas no se hizo esperar, ya que no entendían como alguien podía ser capaz de confundir a su profesor con una mujer. No podían negar que Kiryuu-sensei fuese atractivo, pero no hasta el punto de ser considerado femenino (5).

- ¿Queréis ver una foto?- les preguntó esta vez con un brillo travieso en los ojos- ¡pero ni se os ocurra decirle a Zero que tengo una copia! Los negativos fueron destruidos y la otra copia que existe está en posesión de Reborn. Pensándolo bien, tampoco se lo mencionéis a Reborn; cuando se trata de Zero, se convierte en un bastardo posesivo (6)- al decir eso palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma- ojalá esté de mejor humor después de su siesta y decida no matarme por abrazar a Zero…

Al oír ese comentario, Yamamoto palideció como si acabaran de decirle que ya no podría jugar nunca más a béisbol; si Dino creía que el pequeño asesino iba a matarle por abrazar al profesor, no quería ni pensar que le haría a él por haber pillado a su sensei en la ducha mientras este se masturbaba. ¡Y ni hablar de Hibari!

Rezando para que esos dos no se enterasen nunca, el espadachín decidió que lo mejor para sus nervios era centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos y enterarse del resto de la historia. Además, se moría de ganas de ver la clase de "mujer" que había conseguido que Shamal terminase por aborrecer tratar con hombres.

Durante el rato que Takeshi había estado perdido en su mundo, Dino se había levantado para buscar la foto, y cuando se sentó fue prácticamente asaltado por los cuatro jóvenes en sus intentos por ser los primeros en verla. El rubio finalmente se hartó de sus chiquilladas y puso orden con un sonoro restallido de su látigo.

- Si rompéis la foto por hacer el tonto, me aseguraré de que Reborn os ponga en entrenamiento intensivo- esa amenaza logró silenciarles instantáneamente; ni siquiera Ryohei, obseso que era a la hora de entrenar, se atrevía a acercarse al Arcobaleno en busca de nuevos ejercicios cuando este estaba de mal humor- ahora que ya estáis tranquilos, voy a dejarla en la mesa para que podáis verla. Si tenéis que cogerla hacedlo con cuidado, que esta foto tiene casi 20 años y me costó horrores conseguirla.

Dicho eso, dejó la foto para que pudiesen verla sin problemas. Muertos de curiosidad se acercaron a la mesa, con cuidado de no dañar nada, y enseguida sus ojos se fijaron en la fotografía como atraídos por un imán. La reacción que causó en los cuatro fue la misma que la sufrida por Dino la primera vez que la había visto: incredulidad, seguida por fascinación, un profundo sonrojo y la mandíbula por los suelos. Yep, exactamente la misma expresión.

- _"Mmmm… la reacción de Xanxus y Squalo (7) incluía sangrado de nariz. Dichosos pervertidos."_

Y no era para menos, pues la persona en la fotografía parecía dispuesta a seducir a quienquiera que observase la imagen.

Recostada en un diván antiguo, la "mujer" llevaba el largo cabello rubio platino parcialmente recogido para que su hermoso rostro quedase al descubierto. Vestida como la Reina Blanca de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (8), parecía sacada directamente del libro, aunque había una gran diferencia: su atuendo era mucho más revelador que cualquiera de las versiones que hubieran visto, mas no al punto de ser considerado obsceno. Las mangas translúcidas habían sido reducidas hasta el punto en que sólo cubrían sus hombros; el escote del corpiño era pronunciado, pero sin llegar a ser indecente; y la larga falda había sido modificada para que se amoldara algo más a su figura, insinuando las curvas que se escondían debajo del vestido.

Una delicada mano sostenía un sencillo antifaz, tan blanco como el resto de su atuendo, de forma que ocultaba parte de la sonrisa coqueta adornando su pálido rostro y le daba un aire aun más sensual al combinarse con su mirada cargada de deseo. La otra mano descansaba en su regazo, enredada entre los pliegues de la pulcra falda de tal modo que esta dejaba al descubierto sus finos tobillos en una sutil invitación.

Los únicos toques de color en la mujer eran sus labios y uñas, pintados de un brillante rojo sangre, y… los afilados ojos de un brillante violeta que tan conocidos se habían vuelto para los boquiabiertos espectadores.

- Zero es muy convincente cuando se disfraza, ¿verdad?- solamente por ver las expresiones que había causado la foto, Dino pensó que había valido la pena el arriesgarse a enseñarla estando tan cerca del lugar donde Reborn descansaba.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Cavallone!- gritó Gokudera tratando de esconder su sorpresa- es imposible que la persona en esa foto sea un hombre. ¡Semejante escote sólo puede lucirlo una mujer (9)!- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

- Shamal puede confirmarte que esta "mujer"- Dino señaló la foto- de mujer no tiene nada y que es la misma persona que hemos encontrado esta tarde discutiendo con Kyoya.

- ¿Y no puede tratarse de una ilusión? Mukuro es capaz de hacerse pasar por otros con sus ilusiones, sensei podría tener la misma habilidad- lo que Tsuna decía tenía sentido y no era nada extraño comparado con todo lo que habían visto.

- Si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona os diría que Tsuna puede estar en lo cierto, pero Zero no puede usar las Llamas de la Niebla, ni las de ninguna clase, ya que estamos.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Yamamoto extrañado- el niño dijo que con determinación y entrenamiento cualquiera puede aprender a usar las Llamas de Última Voluntad (10).

- Normalmente es así, pero de tanto en tanto aparece gente como Zero. Suelen ser personas que, por el motivo que sea, han perdido la capacidad de usar las llamas o simplemente son incompatibles con ellas. Zero forma parte de la segunda categoría.

- ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan peligroso si no puede usar llamas?- Tsuna estaba preocupándose bastante, pues la noticia de que su profesor no usaba llamas no había logrado calmarle, sino todo lo contrario.

- Vamos, Tsuna, esa pregunta no debería de ser necesaria. Creo que Kyoya es un claro ejemplo de ello, ¿o vais a negarme que ya era alguien de temer antes de convertirse en uno de tus Guardianes?- realmente no podían contradecirle, ya que el aprender a usar las Llamas de la Nube sólo había conseguido que Hibari pasara de "peligroso" a "letal" años antes de lo que lo hubiera sido por su cuenta- no sé cómo Zero lo consigue, pero todos y cada uno de sus disfraces son perfectos. Lo único que nunca cambia es el color de sus ojos, siempre violeta. Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema, ¿o ya no queréis saber qué pasó en la fiesta?

- ¡Claro que sí! Ya he dicho que quiero enterarme- por la expresión en el rostro de Hayato, cualquiera pensaría que era su cumpleaños.

- Vale, vale. Reborn y Shamal llevaban un buen rato observando a su objetivo, esperando su oportunidad para cumplir su misión, cuando Zero entró a la sala, llamando la atención de la gran mayoría de los invitados. Por suerte para él, su objetivo se quedó embelesado con su apariencia; pero por desgracia, Shamal también, y se pasó casi toda la fiesta tratando de ligarse a Zero. Incluso llegó a olvidarse de su misión (11).

Los chicos no pudieron contener su risa al escuchar eso, pues bien conocían los malos hábitos del doctor cuando había mujeres guapas de por medio.

- Podéis imaginaros lo enfadado que estaba Zero por no poder hacer su trabajo sin interrupciones, por no hablar de Reborn cuando descubrió quien era la "mujer" a la que Shamal llevaba toda la noche intentando seducir- ahí todos se estremecieron, un Arcobaleno enfadado nunca es bueno para la salud, mucho menos si se trata del portador del Pacificador Amarillo- el primero en hartarse de la actitud del mujeriego fue Zero. Para deshacerse de su acosador se lo llevó al baño y allí le demostró que tan "mujer" era- de nuevo otra ronda de carcajadas llenó la habitación- aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo exactamente, pero ahora cada vez que Shamal y Zero se encuentran, Shamal reacciona de forma casi idéntica a Gokudera cuando mira a Bianchi directamente a los ojos.

Y otra ronda más, incluso Hayato iba por los suelos de la risa sin importarle que el rubio le hubiese usado como ejemplo.

- Aunque eso también podría deberse a la tortura a la que le sometió Reborn por atreverse a tocar a Zero- eso les hizo callar de forma brusca, y los cuatro se juraron que nunca se acercarían con intenciones impuras a quienes el Hitman en miniatura consideraba como suyos.

Hubieran seguido interrogando a Dino, pero la voz de Nana avisándoles que la cena ya estaba lista les distrajo; así que decidieron seguir en otro momento, ya que incluso el rubio capo no sabía qué clase de relación tenían Zero y Hibari. Y, a pesar de las probabilidades de terminar en el hospital, los cinco estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cuanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, pero ya iba siendo hora. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo; y como siempre, aquí van mis comentarios…

1.- Yamamoto es el único que sabe la verdad sobre los Arcobaleno, luego para él la relación entre Reborn y Zero no es motivo de preocupación, todo lo contrario *¬*

2.- Metí la pata en el capítulo 4, pero ya lo he corregido; Dino llama majestad a Zero, no alteza. La diferencia no es mucha, pero es importante.

3.- Seguro que esto no se lo esperaba nadie XP

4.- Como no he visto en ninguna parte una línea temporal de lo que ocurre antes del inicio de KHR me la he inventado yo. Si llego al punto en que os vuelvo locos/as con esto, puede que suba la que me he inventado para esta historia.

5.- Ya os aviso que nadie va a poner en duda cómo es posible que eso pase; están tan acostumbrados a que pasen cosas raras que ya casi se lo toman todo tal y como venga.

6.- ¿Y quién no? XD

7.- Squalo y Dino eran compañeros de instituto, así que no sería extraño que estuvieran juntos cuando Dino encontró la foto; a Xanxus le he añadido porque sí, todo es más divertido con estos tres de por medio.

8.- Pensad en la versión de Tim Burton. Esa es la reina blanca en la que he basado su disfraz.

9.- Yup, la "mujer" de la foto tiene una "buena delantera". Cómo Zero lo ha conseguido… ¡es un secreto! XD

10.- Ni idea de si esto es cierto, pero aquí va a ser así ya que me conviene.

11.- En defensa de Shamal, decir que esta era su primera misión como Hitman, luego era de esperarse que algo no saliera bien.

Para celebrar que he subido una más, voy a dar los resultados de la votación, ¡al fin tenemos ganador! Espero que os parezca bien el resultado:

- Mukuro: 8

- Reborn adulto: 10

- Yamamoto: 7

El ganador no es otro que nuestro tutor en miniatura preferido: ¡Reborn (versión adulta)! Así que la "pareja" principal se queda como Reborn/Zero/Hibari… no sé si tener celos de Zero o compadecerme de él, la que se le viene encima. Y como los otros dos "finalistas" están entre mis personajes preferidos (y no me lo puedo callar) os dejo como bonus con quien les voy a emparejar: Byakuran/Mukuro, y Yamamoto/Squalo (yup, Takeshi como seme) XD ¿Qué os parecen?

Cambiando de tema, no esperaba tener este capítulo terminado aun, pero me vino la inspiración y no pude parar de escribir hasta tener esto _ _U sé que hay gente que preferiría que estuviera prestándole más atención a "Colmillos y garras" (sí, me he leído todos los comentarios y los responderé en cuanto pueda), pero aunque tengo medio capitulo 4 escrito Kaname me está dando problemas, así que no estoy segura de cuando lo tendré terminado. *Se esconde de los lectores debajo de la cama* lo sientoooooo…

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	7. Una sorpresa tras otra

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**7.- Una sorpresa tras otra. **

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para Tsuna, ya que el pobre castaño fue el único que se acordó de la advertencia de Hibari cuando conocieron al nuevo profesor de música, y la mirada venenosa que les había dirigido la tarde antes en la terraza al marcharse con Kiryuu-sensei. El joven Vongola estaba planteándose seriamente el saltarse las clases ese día, pero sabía que si lo intentaba el castigo seria mil veces peor.

Rezando por su supervivencia (normalmente intentaría ayudar a sus amigos, pero cuando de Hibari se trataba, la situación pasaba a ser del tipo "¡sálvese quien pueda!"), se reunió con Yamamoto y Gokudera a un par de calles del instituto esperando lo peor. Cuando más cerca estaban de llegar a su destino, más nervioso se ponía el pobre; pronto sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su estado, y cuando se giraron para preguntarle que le pasaba, se encontraron con un Tsuna pálido como un muerto. Parecía como si acabara de ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

- Herbívoros, ¿qué os dije de acercaros a mi presa?

Al menos ahora sabían por que el castaño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Y ellos no estaban muy lejos de seguir su ejemplo; no importaba lo que Hayato dijese sobre no temer al prefecto, él también se había puesto tan blanco como los otros dos.

- ¡Hi… Hi… Hi… Hibari!- tartamudeó Tsuna, tratando de ocultar el terror que le causaba el aura asesina que destilaba el moreno. La pena era que no estaba teniendo mucha suerte en conseguirlo.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para darle órdenes a Juudaime!?- la fanfarronería habitual del peliplata no era tan convincente como de costumbre; le temblaban las rodillas demasiado para que sus actos tuvieran efecto alguno.

Hibari se limitó a ignorarle, dirigiéndose directamente al futuro capo.

- Estabais advertidos, herbívoro. Zero es mío y no voy a permitir que os entrometáis en mi camino- por un momento, los tres jurarían que los ojos del Guardián de la Nube se tiñeron de rojo, pero Hibari atacó tan rápidamente que no tuvieron tiempo de confirmarlo.

Los siguientes quince minutos sólo podían ser descritos como caos, puro caos. Gritos de dolor, aullidos aterrorizados, el sonido de metal rompiendo huesos, múltiples explosiones, y una risita horripilante como fondo, llenarían durante meses las pesadillas de los desafortunados testigos del evento que, durante años, se conocería como la mañana más sangrienta en la historia del Instituto Namimori.

- Si os vuelvo a ver merodeando mi presa, os morderé hasta la muerte- les gruñó Hibari antes de desaparecer en dirección al tejado del edificio más cercano.

Tirados en el suelo, con más heridas de las que podían contar, estaban las pobres víctimas del demonio sediento de sangre conocido como Kyoya Hibari.

- ¿Me lo parece a mi… o Hibari se ha hecho más fuerte?- murmuró Takeshi entre jadeos, ganándose un par de gemidos de dolor como respuesta.

Lo último que los tres jóvenes escucharon antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue la estridente sirena de la ambulancia dedicada exclusivamente a recoger a las víctimas del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

-X-

Desde la azotea de uno de los edificios que estaban frente al instituto, un par de ojos heterocromáticos había sido testigo de la reciente masacre, y su dueño había disfrutado de lo lindo con la exquisita muestra de violencia desmedida.

Su adorable Kyoya era una fiera que le encantaría domar, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. Su pequeña alondra (1) estaba demasiado interesada en el tal Zero Kiryuu para prestarle atención más allá de sus intentos de "morderle hasta la muerte".

Era una pena, ya que estaba seguro de que Kyoya sería tan apasionado en la cama como peleando. Con lo mucho que le apetecía probar al otro Guardián, y se iba a quedar con las ganas (2).

- Kufufufu… tal vez en otra vida. Oh bueno, aun me queda Byakuran…

Y entre risas Mukuro Rokudo desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una desorientada Chrome.

-X-

Dino estaba convencido que había hecho algo horrible en otra vida (lo que ya era decir, pues el rubio era un Don de la mafia italiana) y que Dios le estaba castigando por ello. Después de todo, qué otra explicación podía haber para la racha de mala suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente. Tan sólo llevaba un día y medio en Japón, y ya había sido enviado al hospital. Si es que lo que le pasaba a él, no le pasaba a nadie.

Tal vez Zero no estaba muy desencaminado cuando se sorprendió de que aun siguiese vivo; porque, vamos a ver, ¿cuántos años hacia que conocía a Reborn, para saber lo vicioso que el hitman en miniatura podía ser cuando trataban de espiarle? Demasiados, lo que hacía que se sintiera patético en ese momento.

Si no lo mataban sus enemigos, las palizas de su ex-tutor seguro que lo conseguirían tarde o temprano. Pero es que fue incapaz de decirle que no a Tsuna la noche antes, cuando su "hermanito" le pidió si podía averiguar de qué iban a hablar esos dos, y su curiosidad, más los ojos de cachorrillo del castaño, le habían llevado hasta ese doloroso instante.

Definitivamente tenía que entrenar más si quería seguir jugando a los espías… eso, o dejárselo a aquellos miembros de su _famiglia _especializados en espionaje.

El rubio seguía debatiendo que hacer, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar paso a un grupo de enfermeras, que traían con ellas cuatro camas ocupadas con sus nuevos compañeros de habitación (o eso supuso él). Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, pero en el momento en que las enfermeras les dejaron a solas, gritos de sorpresa llenaron la habitación.

Por lo visto, Tsuna y sus Guardianes de la Tormenta, la Lluvia y el Sol eran los nuevos compañeros de habitación del italiano. Parecía que Dino iba a tener que corregir sus pensamientos; lo que no le pasaba a él, le pasaba a la Décima Generación de Vongola (3).

-X-

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco, Reborn?- comentó el atractivo moreno con gafas, sin apartar sus increíbles ojos violeta del bebé que estaba sentado en su regazo, disfrutando tranquilamente de un café expreso recién hecho.

- No. _Che idiota_ debería saber que no me gusta que me espíen, _a meno che non sono io che pianificare tutto_- pausó para tomar un sorbo de su café- si no quería ser descubierto, _avrebbe dovuto essere cercato ancora più_ en pasar desapercibido.

El profesor dio un bufido. Como si existiera alguien capaz de escapar del radar del Arcobaleno del Sol; ni siquiera el propio Zero lo conseguía por mucho tiempo. Su record eran tres días, y eso sólo pasó en una ocasión, poco después de conocerse, ya que una vez el hitman le tuvo calado, era un milagro era un milagro si superaba tres horas sin ser reconocido. No por nada Reborn era considerado el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

- Ey, Reborn, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con una leve nota de preocupación en la voz- llevó aquí casi un mes, y ayer fue la primera vez que nos vimos. Normalmente no tardas tanto en aparecer cuando coincidimos en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Acaso _la sua maestà_ está triste porque no le he _prestato attenzione_?- le devolvió el otro moreno con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, que no pegaba nada con su apariencia actual.

- Que más quisieras- bufó, aunque el adorable sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas le delataba- sólo me preocupaba la posibilidad de que estés perdiendo facultades… ¡y no me llames así!

- Eso no va a pasar nunca; _e non vedo perché dovrebbe smettere di_, si ese nombre te queda de maravilla, _la mia amata_ _Regina Bianca_.

- No soy una mujer, Reborn, aunque a veces tenga que parecerlo. Tu más que nadie deberías de saberlo- el sonrojo fue aumentando en intensidad con sus palabras.

- _Si continua a parlare in quel modo_, cualquier persona que te escuche pensará que _sei un pervertito_ asaltacunas- le susurró el aludido, poniendo su mejor cara de niño inocente.

- Te conozco demasiado bien para que me engañes con esa cara. ¡Y aquí el único asaltacunas eres tú! Te recuerdo que, a pesar de las apariencias, sigues teniendo dos años más que yo- le respondió Zero, empezando a enfadarse porque el asesino en miniatura parecía dispuesto a evitar el tema de su extraño comportamiento.

- Con tan poca diferencia de edad, _non credo di potermi considerare un pedofilo_- realmente se estaba divirtiendo a costa de molestar a Zero; a pesar de los años que habían pasado sin verse debido a sus respectivos trabajos, parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

- Tu memoria te empieza a fallar, viejo verde encogido, si has olvidado que te acercaste a mi porque aparentaba ser menor de edad (4)- otro bufido se le escapó al tratar de contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo al hitman. Reborn seguía siendo un cabrón tocapelotas cuando tenía ganas de molestarle- ¡y deja de intentar distraerme de una jodida vez, Reborn! ¿¡Por qué no me cuentas que demonios te está pasando!?

Por lo visto, su tiempo de chinchar a su querido Zero acababa de terminarse.

- _Nono mi ha mandato una lettera_ hace unas semanas- el tono en que se lo estaba diciendo logró que el ambiente entre ambos se volviese serio- Timoteo ha encontrado unos documentos que _data dal tempo di Vongola Primo_, que demuestran la existencia de un _ottavo_ Anillo Vongola: _il Anello della Luna_.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Zero, pues durante su tiempo en Italia había estudiado a fondo toda la información existente sobre las Llamas de Última Voluntad (a pesar de no poder usarlas él mismo), y en ningún lugar estaba mencionado siquiera el dichoso anillo que parecía llevar al Arcobaleno de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible, Reborn? No existe ninguna "Llama de la Luna"- sus palabras le ganaron una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

- Según lo que hay escrito en _questi documenti_, el Anillo de la Luna no tiene ningún poder especial, _ma è piuttosto simbolico_. Por lo visto, el título de Guardián de la Luna se creó para reforzar el tratado ya existente _tra la mafia italiana e l'Associazione dei Cacciatore di Vampiri_; Vongola terminó siendo _la famiglia scelta_ para cumplir con la nueva condición impuesta _per il tuo popolo_.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que uno de los Guardianes de Primo fue un cazador?- eso no se lo hubiera esperado nunca; normalmente, la Asociación se mantenía al de do todo lo que no estaba relacionado con su misión: el proteger a toda la raza humana de los vampiros.

Era cierto que los cazadores tenían contactos en todas las organizaciones importantes del mundo: gobiernos, cuerpos de policía, mafia, yakuza… tu los mencionabas, ellos tenían a alguien dentro; pero nunca de forma tan obvia, y jamás interferían directamente. Solamente lo hacían cuando las malditas sanguijuelas se salían de control o gente inocente descubría su existencia.

- _Cacciatrice, per la precisione_, y se ofreció voluntariamente a hacerlo. Una tal Elena Sforza (5). _Avete sentito il suo nome?_- a pesar de su expresión indiferente, la curiosidad en su voz era aparente. El tratado le impedía meterse en los asuntos de la Asociación, pero no a Zero, y el italiano quería enterarse de una vez por todas de la historia completa.

- No conozco a ninguna Elena, pero "Sforza" es el nombre del clan de cazadores más importante de Italia. Trabajé junto a un par de ellos durante mis primeros meses en Nápoles y aun me deben unos cuantos favores, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde entonces, no creo que se nieguen en devolvérmelos.

- ¿Entonces _si otterrà in contatto_ con ellos?- ante el asentimiento del cazador decidió seguir- _Timoteo pensa di poter_ encontrar el anillo si consigue más información sobre _il vettore originale_- estaba claro que el tema era serio si _Vongola Nono_, en persona, se había interesado en él.

- Eso no es lo único, ¿o me equivoco? Timoteo te ha pedido que hagas algo más, algo que no estás seguro de cómo pedirme; si fuera sólo buscar la información no hubieras tardado tanto tiempo en venir a buscarme- su tono y lenguaje corporal le estaban dejando muy claro que o iba al grano, o las cosas acabarían muy mal para el hitman.

- _Non posso nascondere nulla, giusto?_- murmuró Reborn con una pequeña sonrisa triste en los labios.

- No, te conozco tan bien como tú a mí. Hace años que es imposible que existan secretos entre nosotros, Ren (6)- el uso de su viejo mote cariñoso le reafirmó tantas cosas, que por unos instantes fue incapaz de respirar debido a la emoción, mas pronto tuvo que volver al tema que tenían entre manos.

- _Timoteo vuole che tu accetti_ convertirte en el séptimo Guardián de Tsuna: _il nuovo Guardiano della Luna._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, por fin está aquí el siguiente capítulo… ¡me ha costado horrores terminarlo! Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, decidid si os interesa leer mis notas o no ;)

1.- Hibari significa alondra, por si acaso a alguien le extraña el nombrecito.

2.- No, Mukuro no está enamorado de Hibari, sólo le gustaría acostarse con él; pero como el cabeza-piña ha dicho, va a quedarse con las ganas… aunque eso no evitará que intente tirarle los trastos de tanto en tanto XP

3.- Esa es una verdad como una catedral XD

4.- Apuesto a que esto os ha dejado con las ganas de saber cómo se conocieron esos dos *¬*

5.- Sforza es un apellido italiano que pertenecía a la nobleza, aunque no sé si sigue siéndolo, y como se supone que Elena es la hija de un noble, creo que no le va mal del todo.

6.- A pesar de no es muy original, he elegido "Renato" para que sea el nombre real de Reborn; que viene a ser lo mismo, pero es más probable que un hombre se llame Renato que Reborn. Además, en algún lugar (no recuerdo donde) se menciona que Reborn le pide a Shamal que elimine cualquier rastro de su identidad anterior, así que aquí lo tenéis ¬¬ ya os iré dando más información sobre esto.

A parte de lo que he escrito, tenía la idea de explicar como Dino termina en el hospital, pero no terminaba de quedarme bien y la quité del capítulo. Lo pondré en el próximo y creo que os gustará bastante lo que tengo planeado.

Poco a poco os estoy dejando ver la relación que hay entre Zero y Reborn; espero que no os haya resultado muy empalagosa, pero recordad que en esta historia hace años que se conocen (si queréis saber cuántos vais a tener que esperar), luego hay mucha confianza entre ellos.

No sé cuándo estará el siguiente, porque ni lo he empezado así que os pido paciencia, que ya sabéis como soy ¬¬U.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	8. Escuchitas en reunión

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**8.- Escuchitas en reunión…**

Una vez los somníferos dejaron de hacerles efecto (habían montado tanto alboroto que las enfermeras se vieron obligadas a sedarlos), los miembros de Vongola se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Dino, ansiosos por saber lo que había transcurrido entre Reborn y Kiryuu-sensei, y por enterarse de cómo el rubio había terminado en el hospital.

Dino trató de escaquearse porque no tenía intención de volver a sufrir la furia del Arcobaleno, pero de nuevo los ojos de cachorrillo de Tsuna consiguieron que se le soltara la lengua. Resignado a un futuro próximo lleno de dolor, el rubio empezó a hablar.

**Flash back.**

Esa mañana se había levantado con la salida del sol, pues no sabía a qué hora se reunirían Reborn y Zero, y no estaba lo bastante loco para intentar robarle el móvil a su ex-tutor. Puede que fuera un blandengue cuando de su "hermanito" se trataba, pero aun no había llegado al punto de volverse suicida.

Tras un desayuno rápido, Dino se puso la ropa que había preparado el día anterior y que le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido entre la multitud… o al menos eso esperaba, porque se arriesgaba a ser torturado de forma inimaginable si el hitman en miniatura le pescaba espiándole.

El rubio se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que su atuendo fuera perfecto. Vestido con unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una sudadera con capucha negra, Don Cavallone parecía un veinteañero normal y corriente, incluso más que cuando llevaba su ropa de siempre. Ahora sólo le faltaba ponerse el gorro de lana de un gris más oscuro que sus pantalones y las gafas de sol que tenía en las manos, y que se encargarían de ocultar los rasgos europeos más distintivos que poseía, es decir, su pelo rubio natural y sus ojos almendrados (1).

Contento con su "disfraz", Dino buscó un lugar donde esconderse desde el que se podía ver perfectamente la residencia de la familia Sawada y a Romario, quien le seguiría de forma discreta para evitar que la torpeza natural del rubio hiciera acto de presencia; después de todo, no podían permitirse la muerte del joven capo… hasta que Dino no engendrase un heredero (2).

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron con relativa calma, eso si uno decidía ignorar el escándalo ocasionado por el grupo de mafiosos que había tomado residencia en la casa del pobre Tsuna, pero como tanto revuelo se había convertido en algo rutinario, los residentes de Namimori habían aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a los gritos, explosiones y tiroteos que acompañaban al joven Sawada a donde quiera que fuera (3).

El primero en marcharse fue el propio Tsuna. El castaño parecía asustado, mas teniendo en cuenta quien era, eso no era nada nuevo. Media hora después de la partida del joven, Bianchi también se marchó, llevándose con ella a Lambo y a I-pin. Según lo que el rubio espía pudo oír, los pequeños tenían visita con el dentista y la pelirrosa se había ofrecido a acompañarles en lugar de Nana, quien saldría a hacer la compra en unos minutos acompañada de Fuuta y Reborn.

Pronto tendrían que ponerse en marcha, así que Dino le mandó un mensaje rápido a Romario para que estuviera listo para entrar en acción. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que salieran, y lo que siguió fueron casi cuarenta y cinco minutos la mar de normales; si no supiera a quien exactamente estaba siguiendo, el rubio pensaría que estaba espiando a una familia normal y corriente.

Cuando estaba empezando a creer que nada de interés iba a ocurrir, vio como Reborn le dijo algo a Nana antes de usar a León para catapultarse directamente hacia los brazos de Zero, quien había aparecido de la nada antes de atraparle como si bebés voladores fueran su pan de cada día… aunque teniendo en cuenta su relación, puede que lo fuera.

Dino no sabía que pensar de la extraña forma en que se habían reunido. Reborn no había recibido ninguna clase de mensaje y Zero no se había acercado en ningún momento al Arcobaleno, y aun así los dos fueron capaces de encontrarse entre la multitud de compradores abarrotando la calle.

El joven capo sabía que ambos eran formidables en sus respectivas profesiones, pero era incapaz de entender del todo la clase de lazo que les unía. Algo le decía que "amantes" no era suficiente para describir la relación que esos dos compartían (4).

Dejando ese tema de lado a favor de su actual misión, se dedicó a seguir al extraño dúo con extrema cautela, pues si no andaba con pies de plomo sería descubierto.

El italiano les siguió hasta una cafetería que parecía ser muy popular entre los estudiantes universitarios, ya que más de uno se había traído sus libros de texto para estudiar allí a la vez que disfrutaban de las adictivas propiedades del café recién hecho. Viéndoles, Dino tuvo que reprimir la danza de la suerte que tenía ganas de bailar; gracias a la previsión de su segundo al mando, el rubio iba a poder camuflarse entre todos los estudiantes sin que sus objetivos encontraran su presencia sospechosa.

Esperó unos minutos antes de entrar, planeando desde las sombras como acercarse lo bastante a ellos para escuchar lo que decían sin ser descubierto en el proceso. Cuando creyó tenerlo todo a su favor, entró a la cafetería. El interior estaba organizado de forma que los clientes pudieran sentirse relajados, con mesas en el centro y cubículos a lo largo de las paredes.

Sus presas habían elegido uno de los cubículos más alejados de la puerta para tener algo más de privacidad, o eso supuso Dino, quien se dirigió a la barra a hacer su pedido antes de dirigirse al cubículo adyacente al de la peligrosa pareja. Se sentó de espaldas a ellos antes de quitarse las gafas y sacar los libros que llevaba en la mochila que le había entregado Romario esa mañana; por un momento pensó en quitarse el gorro, mas decidió no hacerlo. Prefería mil veces pasar un poco de calor a ser acribillado a balazos.

Con su "coartada" en su lugar correspondiente y un delicioso capuchino en las manos, finalmente pudo prestar atención a la conversación entre Reborn y Zero.

- …wada? Es una broma, ¿no? ¡Se lo van a comer vivo antes de que pueda heredar el título de Vongola Décimo!- exclamó el profesor con incredulidad evidente en la voz.

- _"Parece que están hablando de Tsuna."_

- _Quello che hai detto_ sobre Dino, y ya has visto que el patoso _ancora vive_- le respondió Reborn.

El susodicho patoso tuvo que morderse la lengua para que no se le escapara un grito lleno de indignación.

- Ya, pero Dino ha sabido toda su vida que un día heredaría el liderazgo de su _famiglia_. Iemitsu no le hizo ningún favor a su hijo al ocultar su relación con la mafia; y si tantas ganas tenía de mantenerlo en secreto, al menos tendría que haberse asegurado de que Tsunayoshi fuera capaz de de defenderse solo en caso de ser atacado por los enemigos de su padre. Es un milagro que tanto su esposa como su hijo no hayan sido atacados antes de tu llegada.

- _"En eso tiene mucha razón. Yo ya he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que han intentado secuestrarme y/o asesinarme"_- Dino suspiró resignado, pues esos eran gafes del oficio cuando uno era parte de la mafia italiana.

- Che, eso ya _non possiamo cambiare_- fue la única respuesta del asesino a los comentarios de Zero- dejando a dame-Tsuna al margen, _c__osa stai facendo__qui__?_ _L'ultima volta_ que supe algo de ti estabas en tu oficina, _mezzo sepolto__nel lavoro di ufficio_.

- No me lo recuerdes- se quejó el de ojos violeta- si hubiera sabido la cantidad de papeleo que acarrea el puesto de Presidente, nunca lo hubiera aceptado. No me extraña que Cross quisiera librarse de él tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha sus planes de coexistencia.

- _E 'colpa tua_ por no haberte informado antes. Así que vuelvo a preguntar, _che cosa stai facendo__qui__?_ No que no me alegre de verte, _ma raramente__hanno il tempo__libero_.

- Me he retirado. Renji, mi sucesor, finalmente ha accedido a ocupar mi viejo puesto a tiempo completo.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a los dos italianos. Sabiendo lo metido en su trabajo que estaba el cazador, ambos habían supuesto que solamente muerto le sacarían de su oficina de forma permanente; Zero, con los años y para asombro de muchos, se había convertido en la definición personificada de "trabajador obsesivo" (5).

- _Questo__non spiega ancora_ tu presencia en Namimori.

- ¡Es que no me has dejado terminar! Un dato poco conocido incluso entre los miembros de la Asociación, es que una vez alguien es nombrado Presidente, lo es hasta el día de su muerte.

- _Ma tu sei__vivo e vegeto_ (6).

- _"Zero parece demasiado saludable para ser un zombi…"_- ahí casi se le escapa una risita tonta- _"os presento a Zero Kiryuu: ¡el primer zompiro!_ (7)_"_- como el cazador se enterase de lo que acababa de pensar, no sobreviviría para ver un nuevo día.

- Eso es porque hay excepciones.

- ¿Oh?- parecía que el tema había captado el interés del Arcobaleno.

- En casos como el de Cross o el mío, se nos permite renunciar al título de "Presidente" siempre y cuando el sucesor que designemos sea aprobado por tres cazadores de alto rango, como mínimo, y que dicho sucesor acepte el cargo de forma voluntaria (8).

- Tiene sentido.

- _"Pues lo tendrá para ti, Reborn, porque yo no lo he entendido del todo"_- Dino estaba usando todo el autocontrol del que disponía para evitar lanzarse sobre Zero y empezar a hacer preguntas a diestro y siniestro.

- Ese nombre… Renji, me _sembra familiare. __Penso che__ho sentito_mencionarlo un par de veces. ¿Quién es el tal Renji _per voi_?

- ¿Celoso, Reborn?- el tono en que había hecho esa pregunta no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al mencionado, ya que el rubio pudo oír el leve gruñido de desdén que se le escapó al mini hitman- no tienes razón para estarlo. La madre de Renji fue mi compañera de clase en el instituto, y su padre y yo aprendimos a cazar bajo la tutela del mismo maestro (9); además, el mocoso es hetero y está felizmente casado.

- Continuas evitando _la mia domanda_, Zero.

- Joder, Reborn, estás empezando a parecer un disco rayado- murmuró Kiryuu con hastío- ya casi he llegado a esa parte. Renji me puso una condición a cambio de aceptar el puesto…

- _E__tale condizione__è...__?_

- Estoy empezando a creer que lo estás haciendo a propósito. A cambio de aceptar ser mi reemplazo, yo tengo que entrenar a su sobrino. Por lo visto, hace tiempo que los maestros del mocoso se han quedado sin cosas nuevas que enseñarle, mas el chico sigue haciéndose más fuerte cada día, y su familia está convencida, especialmente sus abuelos, de que yo soy el único que puede ayudarle a desarrollar todo ese potencial latente.

- ¿Lo eres?

- No sabría decírtelo, apenas llevo trabajando con él un mes, pero es cierto que el mocoso ha superado todas nuestras expectativas. Y si no fuera tan cabezota, incluso disfrutaría siendo su maestro…

- _E come si chiama quel ragazzo__?_ Porque alguien así es imposible que pase desapercibido.

- Pero, Reborn, si ya le conoces. Después de todo, es tu culpa que Hibari haya terminado enredado en los asuntos de Vongola (10).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Aquí os dejo uno más con mis notas de regalo. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.

1.- Se que esto en muchos mangas/animes se lo pasan por el forro y no se nota la diferencia (no que me queje), pero supongamos que aquí si lo hace ya que necesitaba una excusa para "disfrazar" a Dino ¬¬

2.- No os preocupéis, Dino me gusta demasiado para cargármelo, pero el pobre es un blanco perfecto para mi lado más sádico *sonrisa demoníaca*, aunque por ahora estoy siendo buena y no le hago cosas demasiado malas XD

3.- Ya dice el dicho que no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver…

4.- Esto será importante más adelante.

5.- Se asombran porque no lo aparenta con tanto piercing y tatuaje, no porque no sea responsable ;).

6.- Que conste que esto no tiene nada que ver con Vegeta… ok, mal chiste XP

7.- Sin tomatazos, por favor.

8.- Zero se refiere a que sean convertidos en vampiro o que, como pasa con Cross, el ADN de vampiro que tienen todos los cazadores les haga prácticamente inmortales (recordad que Kaien tiene más de 200 años al empezar VK). Las condiciones para ser elegido me las he inventado.

9.- A ver si acertáis de quien está hablando, que os lo he dejado muy fácil ;)

10.- ¿Cuántos/as de vosotros/as se esperaba que este Hibari venga de una familia de cazadores de vampiros?

Tenía planeado un capítulo más largo, pero no me acordaba de cómo comienza la saga de Shimon y tengo que volvérmela a leer antes de poder seguir, así que lo corté por aquí; os adelanto que el flash back todavía continúa un poco más y que aparecerá otro recuerdo… pero de quién es, va a ser una sorpresa.

Pronto seguiré con este y otros fics.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	9. Son de mala educación, aunque peor es

**Beta:**Aryan-Jonathan.

**Advertencias:** esta historia es casi por completo shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; semi-AU, mayor OCC, spoilers, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni KHR, ni VK me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

… _Blah, blah… flash backs._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**9.- … son de mala educación, aunque peor es espiar.**

…

_- Pero, Reborn, si ya le conoces. Después de todo, es tu culpa que Hibari haya terminado enredado en los asuntos de Vongola._

…

- ¿¡Qué!?- el grito de sorpresa del joven Vongola y sus guardianes interrumpió la narración de Dino, para alivio del capo rubio.

Su historia aun seguía, pero el resto era mejor guardarlo en secreto; no sólo se arriesgaba a enfrentarse otra vez a la ira de Reborn si hablaba más de la cuenta, sino a la terrorífica combinación de Zero y Kyoya en pleno arranque de furia. Dino se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo. Esos tres, por separado, eran monstruos; pero juntos… que Dios se apiade del pobre idiota que trate de enfrentarse a ellos al mismo tiempo, porque el trío de demonios no lo haría.

- ¡Ese bastardo planea traicionar al Décimo!- parecía que el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa fue Gokudera.

- ¿Huh?- la disparatada conclusión a la que había llegado el Guardián de la Tormenta casi consiguió que el rubio se cayera de la cama debido a la sorpresa- ¿¡Cómo demonios has llegado a esa conclusión!?

- ¡Hibari se está relacionando con el líder de otra organización!- el comentario le ganó un mueca de incredulidad de todos los presentes. Incluso Ryohei, con lo despistado que era, había pillado la estupidez detrás de lo que el peliplata acababa de insinuar.

- ¿Y qué diantres crees que estás haciendo tu ahora?- realmente la chimenea con patas tenía que empezar a usar ese cerebro privilegiado, que se estaba pudriendo en esa cabezota por falta de uso, antes de hablar- _"tengo que tranquilizarme o terminaré diciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiré más tarde."_

- ¡Oh!- parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de su error- esto y eso no tiene nada que ver- o no.

- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué son diferentes?- Tsuna, Yamamoto y Sasagawa permanecieron callados, no queriendo ofender a Don Cavallone más de lo que Hayato lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Porque Cavallone y Vongola han sido aliados por generaciones, mientras que ese hombre es un desconocido que ha aparecido de la nada. Es nuestro deber proteger a Juudaime de todas las amenazas; Kiryuu es peligroso y un posible enemigo- viéndolo de esa forma sus preocupaciones tenían algo de sentido, pero el joven no poseía toda la información y estaba sacando muchas conclusiones precipitadas que podrían meterle en problemas.

- Me alegra saber que te tomas tu trabajo tan en serio, pero puedo asegurarte que Zero no está tramando algo contra Tsuna y que Kyoya no piensa traicionar a nadie, _"uno tiene que ser leal a alguien para poder traicionarle, y por ahora Tsuna no se ha ganado la lealtad de su Guardián de la Nube. Kyoya sólo colabora con Vongola porque Reborn se lo pide y por su sed de pelea."_- mejor se guardaba eso también; lo último que quería era echarle más leña al fuego que era Gokudera en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Dino?- Tsuna por fin se había decidido a hablar y poner fin a esa discusión- mi intuición me dice que tienes razón, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si nos dices por qué confías tanto en sensei.

- Lo sé porque le conozco desde que tenía más o menos vuestra edad y nunca ha intentado hacerme daño _"fuera de los entrenamientos con Reborn"_, y también porque Timoteo y Zero son amigos desde hace unos treinta años.

- ¿¡Eh!?- estaba empezando a entender por qué a Reborn le gustaba tanto sorprender a la gente; sus expresiones casi lograron que se echara a reír como una hiena.

- Creo haber mencionado que Zero tiene edad suficiente para ser mi padre- con cada nueva expresión le costaba aun más mantener la compostura- aunque realmente no aparente la edad que tiene.

Tras ese comentario los estudiantes hubieran seguido interrogándole, mas estaban montando tanto jaleo que las enfermeras se vieron obligadas a sedarlos… de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a contarles el resto, jefe?- la pregunta de Romario evitó que él también se quedase dormido.

- No. Si Kyoya quiere que lo sepan, cosa que dudo, ya se encargará de que se enteren. Además, aun tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para arriesgarme a sufrir una dolorosa muerte prematura- murmuró Dino medio en broma, medio en serio.

Su segundo al mando no dijo nada más y se limitó a asentir antes de marcharse. Con su jefe en el hospital, la responsabilidad de mantener a sus hombres a raya recaía sobre los hombros de Romario.

Por su parte, el joven italiano decidió que era un buen momento para dormir la siesta, mas lo que había descubierto horas antes le impedía conciliar el sueño.

…

_Al oír eso Dino casi se atragantó con el café que había pedido el entrar. De todas las cosas que esperaba oír, esa no era una de ellas._

_- _"¿¡Kyoya pertenece a una familia de cazadores!? ¿Cómo demonios se te pudo ocurrir involucrar a un cazador en los asuntos de Vongola,Reborn? ¡Si no tenemos cuidado podemos terminar metiéndonos en problemas con la Asociación!"_- el rubio estaba a punto de abrir la boca para dar a conocer su opinión, mas el hitman en miniatura se le adelantó._

_- No hay ninguna familia que se apellide Hibari en los registros de la asociación que están abiertos al público. Cuando Iemitsu eligió los candidatos a guardianes, me encargué de investigarles a fondo. Lo único fuera extraordinario que encontré fue que la familia Hibari es dueña del 85% del terreno donde está edificada Namimori, y lo ha sido por generaciones._

_- _"Normal que Kyoya actúe como si la ciudad fuera suya, ¡realmente lo es! (1)"_- al menos ahora podía entender la obsesión de su alumno por proteger la paz y el orden de su ciudad- _"al final resulta que Kyoya es un niño rico… un niño rico muy violento y peligroso. ¿Cómo demonios le habrán educado sus padres?"_- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar qué clase de personas habían tenido un hijo como Hibari._

_- ¿Y qué sabes de la familia de su madre?- ahora el tono de Zero estaba teñido de diversión y un toque de algo que el joven capo no pudo reconocer._

_- Mis contactos han encontrado poco sobre Wakaba Natsuki, sólo que su abuelo fue un concejal muy importante hace más de veinte años y que su madre es una abogada de renombre (2)- Reborn no parecía contento con la escasez de información que sus contactos habían sido capaces de encontrar. Los datos sobre la madre del prefecto y su rama de la familia estaban más protegidos que la de su padre, quien supuestamente descendía de un señor feudal acaudalado._

_- No me extraña que no hayas encontrado nada más, teniendo en cuanta que "Wakaba" no es su verdadero nombre. Por razones de seguridad, decidieron usar el apellido de soltera de la madre de Natsuki en todos los papeles oficiales de la boda. Si de verdad quieres saber más sobre el mocoso, te recomiendo que busques "Takamiya" (3) en esos registros y "Hibari" en los de vampiros (4). Puede que así te des cuenta del lío en que os habéis metido._

_Su mente se quedó en blanco al oír esas palabras; Dino era incapaz de asimilar lo que el cazador acababa de revelar. ¿Kyoya era un vampiro? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? El rubio había visto a Hibari ser herido más de una vez desde que se conocieron, y en ninguna ocasión el joven terminó atacando a otros paras beber su sangre y así recuperarse en cuestión de segundos._

_Era cierto que Kyoya era más fuerte, rápido y resistente que otros chicos de su edad, pero eso no era nada comparado con las habilidades de Zero, quien se suponía era un vampiro de clase baja. El italiano siempre había creído que las habilidades monstruosas del prefecto eran fruto de su extrema sed de pelea, años de entrenamiento sobrehumano y del tremendo potencial escondido en él._

_Muchos estaban convencidos de que Kyoya no podía ser humano (5), y por lo visto no iban muy desencaminados._

_- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó Reborn, inconscientemente diciendo en voz alta lo que Dino estaba pensando- tenía entendido que vampiros y cazadores son incompatibles (6)._

_- No exactamente- Zero parecía reacio a tocar ese tema- todos los cazadores natos tenemos cierto grado de ADN vampírico que nos proporciona las habilidades físicas necesarias para exterminar vampiros. Cuanto más ADN poseemos, más potentes son nuestras habilidades. Esto hace que los cazadores seamos una raza distinta de los humanos y de los vampiros, pero biológicamente compatible con ambos (7). Así que lo único que impide más relaciones de ese tipo es el odio arraigado en nuestras especies después de siglos de guerra y sangre derramada._

_Los dos (y Dino) se sumieron en un silencio tenso. Ese tema era demasiado delicado para continuarlo en el lugar donde se encontraban; demasiados civiles presentes. Reborn parecía haber decidido guardarse sus preguntas hasta que el cazador se hubiera relajado; así que los mafiosos pasaron los siguientes diez minutos contemplando lo que habían escuchado mientras el de ojos violetas recobraba la compostura._

_- ¿Entonces la madre de Hibari es una cazadora y su padre un vampiro?- por lo visto el hitman en miniatura se había cansado de esperar pronto._

_- Creo que eso es bastante obvio después de todo lo que he dicho antes._

_- Che, no tienes por qué poner esa cara- murmuró el Arcobaleno- sólo quería dejar eso claro y evitar sacar conclusiones precipitadas._

_- Hn._

_- Tu elocuencia nunca deja de sorprenderme, _la mia Regina_- el inesperado sonido de algo golpeando la pared que separaba los dos cubículos casi consiguió que Dino se atragantase del susto._

_- Si sigues comentando cosas obvias ya puedes olvidarte de que responda más preguntas._

_- _"Uoh… Zero está perdiendo la paciencia y eso nunca es buena señal."

_- Tranquilízate, Silver (8), que era una pregunta necesaria. No importa lo obvia y estúpida que te parezca. Antes de que te de un ataque, tengo una última pregunta para ti._

_- Dispara._

_- ¿Qué es Hibari Kyoya? Si fuera humano no te hubieran pedido que te encargaras de su entrenamiento- finalmente el Arcobaleno había preguntado lo que el joven capo ardía en ascuas por saber._

_- Antes de que te conteste tienes que saber que de esta clase de parejas rara vez salen niños humanos; normalmente son vampiros de una clase inferior a la de su padre o madre (9), pero el mocoso es diferente. Un caso como el suyo no se había visto desde el siglo XVIII._

_Dino, en ese punto, estaba completamente pegado a la pared, tratando de no perderse detalle alguno de la explicación de Zero._

_- Aunque eso es interesante, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta- Reborn también parecía estar impacientándose con tanto misterio._

_- Hibari es medio humano, medio vampiro; o como los llamamos nosotros: un dhampyr (10)._

_- ¿¡QUÉ!?_

…

Lo que siguió a esa exclamación de sorpresa fue algo que el rubio prefería no recordar; basta decir que al hitman no le hizo mucha gracia que les interrumpieran y terminó mandándole directamente al hospital, pero ahora que tenía algo de tiempo podía contemplar todo lo que había descubierto a fondo, llegando a unas pocas conclusiones que ahora le resultaban bastante obvias:

1.- Kyoya no era completamente humano porque su madre era una cazadora y su padre un vampiro.

2.- No tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz un dhampyr.

3.- Por alguna razón que desconocía, Zero había sido convencido para entrenar a Kyoya.

4.- Kyoya parecía estar interesado en Zero más allá de su relación de maestro/alumno.

- _"No tengo bastante información para crear un plan de acción adecuado. Lo más sensato será no hacer nada hasta que tenga todos los datos"_- antes de relajarse y dejar que los medicamentos hicieran su trabajo, Dino le mandó un mensaje a Romario con órdenes de enviar a los mejores espías de su _famiglia _a la sede principal de la Asociación.

Zero les había proporcionado el punto de partida. Encontrar todas las respuestas dependía de ellos.

-X-

_En algún lugar de Namimori._

- ¿Está todo listo?- preguntó una suave voz masculina.

- Si. En tres días podemos empezar- respondió una voz femenina con tono estricto.

- Perfecto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡Estoy de regreso! Sé que no es muy largo, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

1.- Siempre me ha parecido muy curiosa la obsesión de Hibari con Namimori y como toda la gente hace lo que él quiere; así que decidí meter esto como excusa, ya que el miedo a que le ataque no me parecía suficientemente entretenido.

2.- Creo que por el apellido queda muy claro quién es la abuela de Hibari, ¿no? ;) Lo del padre de Yori es canon, lo de ella siendo abogada no; pero como no he encontrado a qué se dedica después de graduarse, le he encontrado yo un trabajo: ¡es una abogada especializada en todos los asuntos relacionados con cazadores y vampiros! XD

3.- Lo siento por los/las fans de la pareja Aido/Sayori, pero aquí me convenía más ponerla con Kaito. Aunque no niego que me guste más ponerla con Kaito que con Aido.

4.- ¿A que esto no os lo esperabais? =^w^=

5.- No estoy segura, pero Creo que es Mukuro quien menciona algo como eso. ¿Alguien lo sabe seguro? Me iría bien saberlo para un omake especial que estoy preparando.

6.- Aunque me pese, he decidido dejar de escribir los diálogos de Reborn medio en castellano medio en italiano. Pierdo mucho tiempo que necesito dedicar a otras cosas en algo que realmente no es necesario T_T más adelante corregiré los otros capítulos, aunque de tanto en tanto aparecerá alguna que otra palabra en italiano.

7.- Esto es básicamente canon, con mi adaptación especial para que vaya bien con la historia.

8.- Aunque es bastante cliché, el nombrecito es importante ;)

9.- No estoy segura de si esto es exactamente así en la historia original, pero como en el caso de Shiki lo es (si, ya sé que su madre era una noble), he decidido generalizar.

10.- No sé cuantos/as de vosotros/as reconocéis la palabra dhampyr/dhampir/dhampiro, pero este es el término "oficial" para referirse a personajes que son medio humanos, medio vampiros. Dos de los ejemplos más famosos son Blade (Marvel) y Renesmee Cullen (saga Crepúsculo). Obviamente, las habilidades de este Hibari están basadas en las de Blade ¬_¬

Ahora que me he quitado todas las explicaciones de encima, la historia va a pasar de forma más rápida y pronto pasaremos a la saga Shimon. ¡Ya tengo ganas de llegar hasta allí!

Tengo una buena y una mala noticia: la mala, es que iba a escribir algo especial para San Valentín, pero lo que empezó siendo un simple omake ha cobrado vida propia y para cuando lo termine tendrá más o menos la misma longitud que Sangre y balas, luego va a tardar en llegar; y la buena, ¡por fin sabréis cómo se conocieron Reborn y Zero! Espero que eso compense la tardanza.

¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN 2014!

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

He tardado más de lo previsto porque se me rompió el ordenador y casi pierdo todos mis datos, pero ya he colgado el "capítulo extra" que prometí.

Si os interesa saber cómo se conocieron Reborn y Zero, ya podeis enteraros leyendo _Rosa_ _d'Argento_ aquí: / s / 10218532 / 1 / Rosa-d-Argento


End file.
